Cómo enamorar a tu mejor amiga
by ariadna.liz
Summary: Jacob, Bella y Edward son amigos inseparables en el instituto. A Edward le gusta Bella, a Bella le gusta Jacob y Jacob no sabe nada de todo ello… Aún. ¿Qué hará Edward? EPOV. Todos humanos.
1. Prefacio

Resumen: Jacob, Bella y Edward son amigos inseparables en el instituto. A Edward le gusta Bella, a Bella le gusta Jacob y Jacob no sabe nada de todo ello… Aún. Si fueras Edward, ¿Qué harías? EPOV. Todos humanos.

Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

**Bueno, pues esta es una nueva historia. Una de las muchas que te pasan por la cabeza y una de las pocas que vuelven una y otra vez a ella. He decidido empezar a escribirla ya, aunque por supuesto, "El color de tus ojos" va a seguir siendo mi prioridad hasta que termine. Pero quería saber vuestra opinión sobre ésta.**

Prefacio:

Jacob es mi mejor amigo. En mis primeros recuerdos, a parte de mis padres y de mi hermana, aparece su fea cara llena de mocos. Se lo digo cuando tengo ganas de meterme con él, y él, en lugar de enfadarse, me suele responder que el primer recuerdo que tiene de mí es el de mi trasero pateado por James, el día que no pude marcar aquel gol cantado y nos eliminaron de nuestro primer campeonato de futbol. Soy bueno con el balón, así que le contesto que no me lo creo y se ríe de mí.

A continuación, yo le doy un puñetazo suave en el hígado y él responde de la misma manera, sobre todo si tiene que enseñar musculitos porque están pasando las chicas del instituto, de nuestro instituto.

Eso suele ser a primera hora, antes de empezar las clases, cuando Jacob acaba de llegar con su flamante moto y la ha aparcado a la puerta. Las tías le miran a él: Jessica, Lauren, Ángela, Leah, y un larguísimo etcétera se ríen con una risita tonta al pasar por su lado y miran de reojo sus bíceps y, su moto, que todo influirá.

- Las tienes todas a tus pies-. Le comento en el oído cuando lo abrazo porque Jacob se ha entusiasmado con los puñetazos y, o lo abrazo, o me destroza el costillar entero.

-Ya han pasado todas, podéis dejar de hacer el gallito –escucho decir a una vocecita suave y encantadora. Mi sonrisa se hace amplia a más no poder y completo la frase en el oído de Jacob-. A todas menos a una.

Me separo de Jacob y miro a la recién llegada.

-Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Ya ves, desde ayer –dice ella. Esta seria y, aferrada a su carpeta, nos mira con desaprobación.

-Te refieres a que han pasado todas las chicas menos tú, ¿no? –bromeo. Tengo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Para disimular, esbozo mi sonrisa más truhan, torciendo un poco la boca.

-Me refiero a todas, todas. Yo no cuento como "chica" en este caso –responde Bella, pero me mira deliciosamente. Debo trabajar esta sonrisa. Parece que funciona.

-Hola, Bella –saluda Jacob.

La mirada que Bella le dirige a Jacob me llena de envidia, como siempre. Bella es mi amiga, bueno, nuestra amiga. Vino a principio de curso desde Phoenix; se mudó a vivir con su padre, y enseguida los tres nos hicimos inseparables. Se lleva mejor con nosotros que con "las chicas", aunque algunas, como Ángela, la quieren de verdad.

Es tímida, le gusta estudiar, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos, color chocolate, más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. ¡Ah, lo que daría en estos momentos porque me miraran a mí de la misma forma que están mirando a Jacob! Y el tonto no se entera, y yo no se lo voy a decir, por muy amigo mío que sea porque Bella también lo es, y porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Yo soy Edward.


	2. Un nombre nuevo para la libreta de mates

Cuando llego a casa, me pongo a estudiar matemáticas pero hoy no consigo concentrarme. Empiezo haciendo dibujitos en el borde del cuaderno donde, de momento, solo hay un título:

_Las ecuaciones diferenciales. _

Mañana tengo un examen precisamente sobre eso.

Tacho el título. En su lugar escribo:

_A Bella le gusta Jacob. ¿Qué hacer?_

_Opciones:_

_Decírselo a Jacob_

Tacho esta opción enseguida. Soy un tío legal. No puedo hacerle eso a Bella. Escribo la segunda opción:

_Hacer que Jacob se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Bella y se enamore de ella._

Eso haría feliz a Bella pero a mí me convertiría en desgraciado. Como no tengo vocación de mártir, tacho finalmente la opción nº dos. Me queda sólo una tercera posibilidad.

_Intentar que Bella se fije en mí y olvide a Jacob. _

LOL. Es la opción perfecta. El problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo consigue uno que una chica se fije en él? No. No una chica cualquiera sino "la chica".

Escribo en mi libreta:

_Hacer pesas para tener musculitos como Jacob._

_Ir al gimnasio para lo mismo._

Los puntos uno y dos quedan descartadas por imposibles. Nunca podría competir con Jacob. Además ¿A Bella le gusta Jacob por eso? ¿Por qué le gusta Jacob? Personalmente no encuentro ninguna razón lógica.

_Comprarse una moto (De 250 cc a poder ser)._

_Mejor un coche (si es descapotable ganas puntos en todas partes, pero no en Forks porque llueve mucho)_

Puntos tres y cuatro: económicamente inviables, aunque trabajara durante dos años para el rácano padre de Mike Newton.

_Invitarla a un partido de fútbol._

A Bella no le gusta el fútbol.

_Dedicarle el próximo gol que marque._

Igual lo encontraría romántico, si estuviera viendo el partido, pero no viene nunca a vernos jugar.

_Hacer el payaso para que se ría. _

Podría funcionar. Le gusta que le haga reír. Marco el punto con rotulador fluorescente.

_Sacar buenas notas _

Ridículo, lo sé, pero estoy escribiendo todo lo que se me ocurre.

_Llevar zapatillas molonas, a poder ser de marca. _

_Lo mismo con los vaqueros y las camisetas. _

Miro mis zapatillas. Yo creo que están pasables pero mamá me dijo el otro día que están destrozadas y que a ver cuándo me compro otras.

Abro el armario y los cajones. Una, dos, tres camisetas en condiciones. Unos vaqueros un poco deshilachados pero están de moda, creo.

Pongo un interrogante en rojo y al lado escribo: "Es una tortura pero tendré que ir de compras con Alice".

Alice es mi hermana.

_Comprar dos entradas para un concierto de los Jonas Brothers ¿Le gustan? _

Hum. Debo averiguar la música que le gusta. ¿Alice lo sabrá?

_Conseguirle una fotografía firmada de Robert Pattinson (eso debe contar mogollón. ¿Si la firmo yo, colaría?)._

¿Le gusta Robert Pattinson? Hablaré con Alice. Espero que no le guste. Lo del vampiro es ya humillante para cualquier tío que se precie. Creo que lo del autógrafo falso no cuela. La firma auténtica es difícil. ¿Foto? Preguntar a Alice. No, se reirá de mí y pensará que soy gay. ¿Y el pelo a lo Robert Pattinson, funcionaría? No. Me niego, ni por Bella soy capaz de hacer algo así.

Bueno, pues estoy casi como al principio. Es deprimente. Después de una hora sin estudiar matemáticas he llegado a la conclusión de que debo hacerla reír (algo que ya sabía). Lo demás, o es inútil o es inviable o es una tortura.

Me paso la tarde pintando las hojas de mi cuaderno de muñequitos que se ahorcan y se tiran por los acantilados hasta que, por fin, decido enfocar el problema de otra manera:

_Cosas que le gustan a mi chica: _

_La comida italiana. _

_Reírse de mi pelo y de la moto de Jacob. _

_Mi sonrisa. _

_Leer. Jane Austen, sobre todo. _

_La película de Romeo y Julieta de Franco Zeffirelli._

_Cocinar para su padre. De no ser por ella, el jefe Swan se moriría de hambre. _

_Tomar el sol e ir a la playa de La Push. Pasear por el bosque._

_Quiere ir a la universidad._

Hum. Si quiere estudiar una carrera quizás necesite mi inestimable apoyo en matemáticas para poder aprobar el curso. Le he oído quejarse de lo difícil que es entender al profesor Simpson.

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo a toda la lista.

Interesante. En mi cabeza empieza a formarse un plan. Cierro la libreta. Tacho el título "Matemáticas" y en su lugar escribo:

"Como enamorar a tu mejor amiga".

Pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y me estiro hacia atrás. Sonrío satisfecho. Por desgracia, mi momento feliz es interrumpido por Alice, que grita desde el pasillo:

-¡Edward! Mamá dice que bajes a cenar.

Alice entra sin llamar y apenas tengo tiempo de esconder la libreta.

-¿Ya te sabes el examen de matemáticas? Hoy he visto a Simpson en la cafetería. Estaba de muy mal humor y le ha echado una bronca terrible a Tyler así que… Tiembla, hermanito. Mañana el examen será de esos que marcan época. Oye, ¿qué estás escondiendo?

Tendré que poner la libreta bajo siete llaves para que Alice no la encuentre. Si lo hace, estoy muerto.


	3. Plan A

**Disclaimer: La vez pasada se me olvidó. Ay, las prisas. Mi madre dice que hay que ir despacio cuando se tiene prisa. A veces, las madres tienen razón. Bueno, pues lo que se me olvidó es decir que "los personajes de Twilight no son míos" y es verdad, y vosotrs ya lo sabéis, pero a pesar de todo lo repito. **

**Muchas gracias a tods por los reviews: la vez pasada, con mi despiste, no dije nada. Imperdonable. Mi madre también me enseñó que había que ser agradecida. Mis disculpas.**

**Helen, a mí también me gusta Robert Pattinson, ji,ji. ¿Y a quién no? Es guapísimo. Y muy simpático. En cuanto a los Jonas Brothers, no los escucho demasiado pero, lo que he escuchado, me gusta. Se me ocurrió que podía introducir un poco de realidad en la ficción, ya sabéis, resulta chocante y divertido. Por otro lado, los chicos suelen estar hartos de Edward Cullen… "de ese dichoso vampiro", así que me pareció buena idea que Edward estuviera harto, también, de la saga, de ese chico perfecto con el que "no se puede competir". Cómo no puede citarse a sí mismo, y Robert Pattinson genera parecidos suspiros en las mujeres, pues me pareció una buena idea. **

**Pienso actualizar la historia una vez cada quince días, aproximadamente, hasta que termine "El color de tus ojos". Luego calculo que será una vez a la semana. **

**En fin, basta de explicaciones, os dejo con el capítulo. **

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Plan A.

El viernes por la mañana, Simpson deja caer ruidosamente los exámenes sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Todos damos un salto en nuestros asientos y miramos con temor el taco de papeles, como si nos fuera en ello la vida.

-Voy a repartir los exámenes –suspiros generalizados-, pero antes… -Simpson eleva una octava el tono de su voz al final y hace una pausa. A todo el mundo se le olvida respirar durante unos segundos-. Voy a darle un consejo a esta clase: las matemáticas son una asignatura muy importante y, o veo un esfuerzo continuado y una subida de nivel, o me temo que a final de curso voy a suspenderos a más de la mitad.

¿Por qué será que el mundo es tan cruel y determinados profesores de matemáticas más? Simpson comienza a repartir los exámenes. El primero en ser nombrado es Tyler, que levanta la mano.

-Muy mal, Tyler.

Siguen siete nombres más: todos suspendidos. Caray, menuda escabechina. El caso es que al primero que habría de suspender es al profesor: explica las matemáticas como si fueran criptología, es decir, para "sabios matemáticos que entienden la lengua en clave simpsoniana".

-¿Bella Swan?

Contengo la respiración.

-Señorita, lamento haber tenido que suspenderla. Se nota que se ha esforzado. Pero en mi clase exijo un nivel y usted no lo tiene.

Ser despreciable. Odio a Simpson. Me las pagará.

A continuación, le toca a Lauren.

-La señorita Bella tiene disculpa porque se ha esforzado pero usted ni siquiera.

Vaya cerapio lleva Lauren escrito en el examen. En rojo subrayado.

-Por cierto, Lauren, la "d" significa derivada, por si no lo sabía.

Simpson avanza inmisericorde hacia nosotros entre los pupitres, arrojando a uno y otro lado sus cargas en profundidad.

-¿Jacob Black?

Jacob levanta la mirada esperando una sentencia de muerte y la obtiene.

-Va a tener que hacer usted algo más que pasear en su moto por Forks si quiere aprobar las matemáticas.

-¿Edward Cullen?

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Simpson y espero el golpe mortal, pero no se produce. Simpson retiene en sus manos mi examen. Pasan dos, tres, cuatro segundos. ¡Dios, qué ansiedad! Estoy por arrancárselo.

-Señor Cullen, permítame felicitarle. Es usted el único de su clase que ha conseguido pasar el examen.

¿Alguien sabe lo que es sentir sobre si mismo treinta pares de ojos posándose a la vez? Yo lo sé. En este instante, yo soy el bicho raro: el escarabajo de color amarillo puesto bajo la lámpara y la aguja del coleccionista de insectos.

-Además, tiene usted un seis. No está mal, Cullen. Aunque creo que puede mejorar.

Lo que me faltaba. ¡Mira que decirle a toda una clase suspendida que el único aprobado, que encima tiene un seis, puede mejorar! Simpson, usted era un empollón solitario y desagradable, ¿verdad? Pues yo no pienso serlo. Para reafirmarme, miro a Bella. Ella suele ser mi faro guía en estos casos.

Me está mirando y sonríe. Es una sonrisa calurosa, que me hace sentir mejor que el seis. Ahora mismo, le cambiaría el examen con una sola condición, que me sonriera siempre así, toda la vida.

Caray, ¿voy tan en serio? Toda la vida. Hum, qué exagerado soy. Ná, no toda la vida.

Pero es Bella.

No voy a darle vueltas ahora. Solo quiero besarla. Besar esos labios que me sonríen.

Sin casi darme cuenta, yo le sonrío también. Me sale la sonrisa truhan y ella se ríe, y esconde la cabeza. Pero está preocupada, porque mira el examen y tuerce la boca. Ahora veo el número en la parte superior izquierda. Un cuatro. Eso puede arreglarse, sobre todo si alguien le explica las matemáticas verdaderas, no la criptología simpsoniana que tiene que ver con las matemáticas lo que el solomillo con las acelgas. Decido que yo puedo ser el cocinero, Dios, qué hablo de cocinas, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Al final de las clases, veo a Bella en el parking. Se dirige hacia su camioneta. Es el momento de aplicar el plan A, aunque ni yo mismo sé muy bien en qué consiste. Tendré que improvisar. Me despido de Jacob que se dirige hacia su moto para volver a La Push. Está cabreado por el suspenso, pero me ha dicho que piensa desahogarse saltando por el acantilado en la playa. Cualquiera diría que quiere suicidarse pero no; es que se junta con Sam y sus amigotes para lanzarse desde veinte metros al agua. A Jacob le gustan los deportes de riesgo. Me invita a acompañarle, pero yo no hago más que mirar a Bella. Quiero hablar con ella antes de que se vaya y me despido de mi amigo a toda prisa. Le digo que otra vez será, que hoy he quedado para ir de compras con Alice. Me mira con cara de extrañeza pero, por suerte, no sospecha la mentira que le acabo de decir. Necesitaba alejarlo de mí rápidamente con una actividad nada interesante para él y funciona. Voy dando saltos en busca de Bella. El parking está lleno de charcos porque ha llovido.

-¡Bella, cuidado! –Menos mal que llego a tiempo de cogerla del brazo: iba a meterse de lleno en un charco enorme. Bella y su poca coordinación. Río sin poder evitarlo.

-Ji, ji, graciosillo –me responde.

-No, por favor, lo siento, Bella, no quiero burlarme de ti; es solo que pareces un imán para los accidentes.

Me mira con unos ojuelos de ratón tristones. Parece que está a punto de llorar.

-Bella –digo. Corro a abrazarla por instinto y ella se deja. Es un abrazo de amiga, pero, caramba, qué bien sienta-. No llores, Bella ¿Es por lo que te he dicho? Lo siento, lo siento, lo…

-Es por el examen –me interrumpe-. Le había prometido a mi padre que las aprobaría todas y ahora, ya ves. Las mates cateadas. Y lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de cómo aprobarlas, son dificilísimas, las de este año.

Suspira y se separa de mí. Me sigue mirando con esos ojos suyos tan fantásticos.

-Bueno, no son tan difíciles.

Bella sonríe.

-Enhorabuena por el aprobado. Me alegro mucho por ti. Te lo mereces.

-Oh, pero no es eso. La culpa es de Simpson, no de las matemáticas.

Ahora es Bella la que se ríe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-Edward, creo que tu visión de las matemáticas es un poco sesgada.

-Hum, te aseguro que no. Es más, te desafío a comprobarlo –El plan A ha tomado forma y aparece claro en mi mente. Por fin.

Bella sonríe ante mis palabras al tiempo que arruga la nariz con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo tengo que comprobarlo? –pregunta.

-En mi casa, mañana por la tarde. Clases particulares de matemáticas del profesor Cullen. -Inclino la cabeza ante ella –A su servicio.

Bella ríe con franqueza. Dios, al menos, sigo logrando hacer la reír. No he perdido ese don.

-Te demostraré que es un problema del profesor, no de la asignatura. ¿Qué dices?

Me mira indecisa durante unos segundos. Al fin, mueve la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-Gracias, Edward. Eres genial.

El sábado me despierta la llamada de teléfono de Jacob.

-Nos vamos a pasar el día a Port Angeles, ¿te vienes?

-No –respondo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde.

Jacob pregunta y no tengo más remedio que confesar:

-He quedado con Bella a las tres. Voy a explicarle matemáticas.

-¡Tío, eres mi héroe! ¿Puedo ir y nos las explicas a los dos? Yo también tengo un suspenso en mates y peor nota que Bella.

-No –respondo con rapidez. Va a sospechar, así que me explico-. Quiero decir… prefiero daros la clase por separado. Otro día vienes tú.

-Tío, no intentarás quedarte a solas con ella, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Pero creo que, mejor así. Ya sabes, una explicación personalizada.

-Personalizada, ¿eh?

Sería el momento de confesarle a mi mejor amigo que Bella me gusta, pero no: me siento incapaz. ¿Timidez? ¿Miedo a que me la quite? ¿O a que se lo cuente a ella? Vete tú a saber. Respondo en plan profesional.

-¿Qué tal si te vienes el lunes, después de clase?

Calla durante un par de segundos.

-Hablamos el lunes. Oye, Bella es mi amiga, así que no le hagas daño, ¿te enteras?

¡Vaya! Aquí Jacob, el caballero de la brillante armadura. Se supone que ese papel me corresponde a mí.

-Me conoces desde que éramos unos críos de guardería. Sabes que no soy esa clase de tío. Además, Bella también es mi amiga, para tu información, y jamás le haría daño.

-Lo sé, pero por si acaso.

Jacob cuelga sin pensárselo dos veces.

Me dirijo al garaje, dónde Emmett puso un saco de boxeo hace tiempo para practicar. Lo machaco durante una hora. Pin, pan, pin, pan. Los nervios siguen en mi estómago. No debería estar nervioso, lo sé. Bella es mi amiga. ¿Hay algo más normal que una amiga en casa? Por Dios, si Bella estuvo aquí el trimestre pasado cientos de veces. Bueno, solo un par, pero ya se entiende. Me lo repito una y otra vez: "no debo ponerme nervioso", pero sigo teniendo un nudo incómodo en el vientre. Reconozco, al fin, que esta vez es distinto porque ahora ella significa mucho más para mí que antes.

Oigo la puerta del garaje. Es papá. Demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Me ha visto.

-Pareces Emmett –me dice al llegar a mi altura. Me mira de forma inquisitiva. Tiene razón. Emmett es el que practica con el saco. Yo sólo lo hago cuándo estoy a punto de morirme.

Mi padre es médico. Ahora viene del hospital. Ha trabajado esta mañana y vuelve a casa para comer. Algún día, yo también quiero estudiar medicina. Es mi mayor ilusión.

-¿Vamos adentro, Edward? Tú madre ya tendrá la comida y tú querrás ducharte antes de comer ¿no?

-Pues la verdad, no lo había pensado. Pero supongo que es lo lógico. A mi madre y a mi hermana no les gustaría que me sentara en la mesa oliendo a perro –sonrío y miro a mi padre.

-A Emmett y a mí tampoco, pero podemos hacerlo un día que estemos solos si te hace ilusión –responde papá-. ¿Cómo han ido los exámenes? ¿Alguna cosa que deba saber? -Me mira de reojo.

-No, papá. Todo muy bien.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-Sí, papá.

Subo las escaleras saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Me ducho y bajo enseguida. Tengo un hambre de lobo.

Durante la comida, hablo con mi madre.

-Mamá, ¿me acompañarías a Port Angeles para comprarme ropa y zapatillas?

Esme deja de comer un instante y me mira.

-Claro, Edward.

-¡Yo voy! –dice Alice con entusiasmo.

Debería haber hablado con mi madre cuando Alice no estuviera delante.

-Alice. Se trata de comprarle ropa a tu hermano, no a ti. No hace falta que vengas.

-Pero es que yo quiero ayudarle a elegir.

Horror. Esme, sálvame. Miro a mi madre con terror en la mirada. Esme hace un movimiento con la cabeza mientras me mira. Creo que me ha comprendido.

-No, Alice. No hay más que hablar.

Alice me mira con cara de disgusto.

-¿Sabéis que Edward es el único de su clase que ha aprobado las matemáticas? –dice.

Oh, Dios, qué estará tramando mi hermana como venganza. Estoy por decirle a mi madre que sí, que quiero que venga Alice de compras con nosotros.

-Enhorabuena –dice papá.

-Empollón –suelta Emmett.

-Pobres –dice mamá, pensando en mis compañeros-. ¿Jacob y Bella también han suspendido?

-Oh, sí –dice Alice, que al parecer, se entera de todo-. Edward le va a dar clases a Bella. Vendrá esta tarde.

Mi hermana me mira de forma provocativa.

-Me lo ha dicho. Es mi amiga.

A mamá se le ilumina la mirada como si de repente comprendiera algo y papá frunce el ceño. Yo me peino el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos, más nervioso que nunca.

Termino de comer lo más rápido posible y subo a arreglarme al cuarto de baño. Me afeito los cuatro pelos que tengo y voy al armario. Saco toda la ropa. Le doy vueltas. Me reafirmo en la necesidad de ir de compras con mi madre. Finalmente decido ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de la selección de futbol USA. Es del año pasado. No sirve pero no tengo otra. Por supuesto, las zapatillas. Están hechas polvo de jugar. Espero que Bella no se fije.

Vuelvo al cuarto de baño y salgo de nuevo para ir a la habitación de mis padres. Antes de llegar, desde arriba de la escalera, grito:

-Papá, ¿me dejas tu colonia?

Papá se acerca al hall y sonríe.

-Por supuesto, hijo.

Cojo la colonia de mi padre y regreso al cuarto de baño. Después de perfumarme me pongo a hacerme el pelo. Raya a la derecha, raya a la izquierda, hacia atrás. ¿Fijador? Diez minutos después mi pelo sigue estando imposible. No recordaba tenerlo tan rebelde. ¿Será porque nunca tardo tanto en peinarlo?

Mi pelo es de color cobrizo y está siempre alborotado. Jacob siempre se ríe de él y me dice que me lo corte al uno o al cero pero no quiero hacerlo. Me miro la cara. Oh, Dios, un maldito grano. Reviso mi piel. Por suerte, el grano es único y pequeñito. No creo que Bella lo note. Contemplo mi rostro. ¿Soy guapo? Ná, qué va, nunca lo he sido. O nunca me ha importado serlo. Tengo los ojos verdes. Esme siempre dice que son muy bonitos. Ahora mismo, me gustaría poder hipnotizar con ellos. Trato de poner una mirada seductora. ¿Eso es una mirada seductora? Dios, soy patético. Desisto. El ligón es Jacob y siempre lo será.

Justo en ese momento entra Alice. Me pregunto si no podría tener un cuarto de baño en mi habitación, para mí solito. Uno en el que se pudiera poner en la puerta: "Prohibido entrar a las chicas, muy especialmente a mi hermana".

-Te has pasado con la colonia, Edward –dice Alice. Me mira de arriba a abajo, evaluándome. Odio lo que hace pero, al tiempo, espero la sentencia con ansiedad. Oh, Oh, pone labios de disgusto, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Observo que tiene una mano detrás de la espalda y-: ¿Sabes? Lo primero es cambiarte la camiseta. A Bella el futbol le importa bastante menos que a ti. Pero esa es la camiseta más nueva que tienes ¿no? Así que, nunca me lo agradecerás bastante pero he decidido comprarte una, esta mañana. –Saca la mano de detrás de su espalda y me la entrega. Saco la camiseta de la bolsa y la miro. Es una camiseta azul oscuro con un dibujo en blanco bastante simpático. Me la pruebo y me miro en el espejo: no está mal. Quizás mi hermana no sea tan mala persona como yo creía. Me vuelvo hacia ella.

-Gracias –le digo.

Alice me mira de nuevo de arriba a abajo. La evaluación continúa.

-Estás cool. Mejor que de normal. Y eso que las chicas suelen decir que eres un tío muy bueno. Yo pienso que estás desaprovechado. Si fueras un día de compras conmigo y me dejaras que te ayudara a elegir tu ropa, las deslumbrarías.

Me he puesto como un tomate, seguro, al oír lo de "tío muy bueno". También debo haber puesto mala cara cuando ha dicho lo de ir de compras juntos. Sin embargo, he de aceptar la evidencia: necesito deslumbrar a Bella y eso pasa por Alice. Ella mira mi pelo-. Hum, por mucho que insistas no vas a domarlo. ¿Sabes? Así está bien. Te pareces a Robert Pattinson. A Bella le gustará.

El diablillo sale del cuarto de baño mientras se ríe entre dientes y me deja enfadado y confuso por completo. "Yo no me parezco a Robert Pattinson. No quiero parecerme a ese chupasangres, pero ¿qué ha dicho mi hermana? ¿ …que a Bella le gusta?" Salgo disparado del cuarto de baño para asaltar a Alice con preguntas de todo tipo, pero ha desaparecido.

-¡Será… ¡-poned aquí lo que se os pase por la cabeza, con la condición que sea una cualidad insufrible, y adivinaréis. Entonces, oigo la voz de Alice desde abajo que grita con retintín:

-¡Edward, Bella está aquí!

* * *

****

En fin, siento dejar la historia en este preciso momento, pero es que tengo que cortar. Alice me ha hecho salir corriendo a mí también.

**En el próximo capítulo habrá clase de matemáticas. Por supuesto, sin fórmulas (eso no, la clase es para Bella, no para nosotrs) y una larga conversación entre Edward y Bella, con sorpresas incluidas y visitantes inoportunos. Al menos para él. ¡Ay, Edward, adolescente maravilloso, enamorado hasta la médula de su primera chica! ¿Le corresponderá ella?**

**Un saludo y un review, plis.**

**By.**


	4. De la amistad y el amor

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias a Caem, Helen Maribel y Crhistti por los reviews que enviaron. Muchas ****gracias también a los que, con vuestros favoritos, con vuestras alertas o con vuestra mera lectura demostráis interés por la historia.**

**También quería decirlos que tengo un nuevo relato. Se llama "Siete días" y lo he presentado a un contest que se llama "Mi amado BFF contest", sobre historias en las que Bella y Edward son amigos y nada más (al menos, al comienzo de la historia). Si queréis leerlo y luego votar (por esta u otra historia, las hay muy buenas en el contest), en el relato tenéis la forma. **

**Un abrazo y basta de rollos. Os dejo con Edward y Bella. Ah, mi pequeño duende travieso, Alice.**

_

* * *

_

_Anteriormente_

_-¡Será… ¡-poned aquí lo que se os pase por la cabeza, con la condición que sea una cualidad insufrible, y adivinaréis. Entonces, oigo la voz de Alice desde abajo que grita con retintín: _

_-¡Edward, Bella está aquí!_

* * *

Capítulo 3.-De la amistad y el amor

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos (o quizás de tres en tres, no importa). Cuando me falta más o menos la mitad, veo a mi chica. Bella está muy guapa: lleva unos vaqueros que resaltan su bonita figura y una camiseta azul, que parece a juego con la mía.

Bella me sonríe desde el mismo instante en que me ve. La sonrisa le cambia la cara. Yo me siento inundado por la felicidad, por la belleza de la vida y por… los nervios. Y, en consecuencia, salto los últimos cuatro escalones de una tacada aterrizando justo en frente a ella. Freno a tiempo para no atropellarla. Ella retrocede un poco y aún así nuestras bocas quedan casi una junto a la otra. Respiro hondo y me quedo quieto.

-Hola –le digo en voz baja. Es casi un murmullo. El corazón me late a cien por hora. Me peino el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

-Hola –responde ella, sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo esbozo la sonrisa que sé que le gusta.

-¡Edward, no te da vergüenza, casi matas a Bella! –grita mi hermana que, como siempre, exagera.

-Lo siento, Bella. No quería asustarte.

Ella ríe.

-No me asustas, tonto. Ya sé cómo eres –sigue riendo.

Como era de esperar, mi madre sale a recibir a Bella. La quiere más que si fuera su propia hija. Alice aprovecha el momento para cogerme de las solapas.

-Dos cosas, tío bueno. La primera, cuidado con lo que miras. La segunda, cuidado con lo que tocas. ¿Queda claro? Si te sobrepasas, aunque sea un milímetro, se lo contaré todo. –Alice me suelta y se cruza de brazos-. Ah, se me olvidaba. Vas a enseñarle matemáticas, que no se te olvide. Nada de lánguidas charlas en ese sofá de tu habitación.

Uff. Con esta hermana, no hay quien viva.

Rescato a Bella de los cuidados de mi madre y los dos nos dirigimos hacia mi dormitorio. Mi familia es bastante acomodada y, tanto mis hermanos como yo, tenemos buenas habitaciones. La mía no está nada mal. Tiene una gran estantería para libros, una televisión que me sirve para jugar a la playstation, un equipo de música, un sofá, y, por supuesto, el piano. Bella deja la carpeta y el libro encima de mi mesa de trabajo y lo observa todo con una mirada envolvente. Yo la contemplo en silencio durante medio minuto sin decir nada, mientras se sienta en el sofá, luego en mi cama, acaricia el piano y, finalmente, se dirige a mi biblioteca. Parece deslizarse como un hada entre mis cosas, hasta el punto de que creo que las está hechizando a ellas tanto como a mí. ¿He dicho que estaba muy guapa? En realidad, está más que guapa: siempre, pero hoy más que nunca, Bella es bella.

-¿Puedo? –Me pregunta, mientras desliza el dedo por el lomo de los libros-. ¿Te has comprado ya Romeo y Julieta para la clase de literatura?

-Sí –respondo. Recuerdo que, además, le he pedido prestados a Alice algunos libros, y estoy bajando de internet el "Romeo y Julieta" de Franco Zeffirelli. Quizás ya haya terminado la descarga.

-También me estoy bajando la película. Ya sabes, para ambientar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? –Me mira y me sonríe. Lleva dos libros en la mano, el de Shakespeare y otro, que ahora mismo no sé cuál es.

-La de Zeffirelli.

-Es la que más me gusta.

Hay entusiasmo en su voz. Se me ocurre una idea.

- Si terminamos pronto con las matemáticas, conecto el ordenador a la tele y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla.

-De acuerdo –me responde. Luego frunce el ceño y me señala el otro libro que lleva en la mano-. Oye, ¿estás leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio"?

Ahora reconozco, en efecto, el libro. Es uno de los que le pedí prestado ayer a Alice, el de Jane Austen. Pero no he comenzado a leerlo. Decido ser sincero.

-Aún no lo he cogido, pero pienso ponerme esta noche.

Bella deja el libro sobre el piano y desliza sus dedos por las teclas.

-A mí me encanta el señor Darcy. Es el caballero perfecto. Me enamoré de él tanto como Elisabeth.

Interesante. Cuando lea el libro, tomaré notas sobre el perfecto caballero Darcy.

En el piano, Bella pulsa tres o cuatro letras al azar. Me acerco e improviso unas cuantas notas. Hace tiempo que no toco, quizás debería recomenzar.

-¿Te gusta la música?

-Sí –me dice y me señala con un gesto el ipod, que está al lado de su carpeta. No me había fijado. Imperdonable.

-Y ¿qué es lo que guardas allí?

-Un poco de todo. Luego si quieres te lo paso y le echas un vistazo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.¿Cuándo haya un concierto en Seattle, quieres venir conmigo?

Bella me mira.

-¿De quién?

De quien sea. Con tal de estar contigo…

-Da igual, cuando te apetezca ir, me lo dices, y yo te llevo. Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?

-Podemos decírselo a Jacob.

Hum, eso no me gusta nada, pero si no acepto, resultará extraño.

-Claro.

-Y a Ángela, Jessica, Ben, Michael…

-A quién tú quieras.

Mi gozo en un pozo. Yo quería una cita con la chica que me gusta, y en lugar del volvo, voy a necesitar un autobús.

-¿Quieres que nos pongamos con las mates? –digo, para salir del apuro.

Nos sentamos en mi mesa de trabajo, abrimos el libro y comienzo a explicarle. Cojo papel y lápiz, y dibujo gráficas, pinto signos y escribo ecuaciones, hablando sin parar durante treinta minutos. Luego me detengo y la miro. No le he preguntado si me entiende o no. Ella se da cuenta y sonríe.

-Sigue, sigue. Explicas mucho mejor que Simpson.

-No. Mejor dime cuáles son tus dudas. Si has sacado un cuatro será porque hay muchas cosas que si entiendes, lo cual teniendo el profesor que tienes, es una gran hazaña.

Se muerde los labios y pasa cuatro páginas. Me señalas ecuaciones diferenciales de segundo grado. Hago un gesto de comprensión y empiezo a explicarle de nuevo. Cuando los dos creemos que ya lo ha entendido, le pongo unos cuantos ejercicios. Comienza a hacerlos. El primero es fácil y lo resuelve enseguida. El segundo le cuesta un poco más, pero también lo resuelve sin problemas. Miro el reloj: caramba, se nos han hecho las seis de la tarde casi sin darnos cuenta.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para merendar y lo suba? –le pregunto, mientras la veo morder el lápiz.

-Bien, de acuerdo.

Bajo a la cocina. Allí está Esme.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Muy bien, mamá –respondo en plan telegráfico.

Saco una bandeja y abro el refrigerador. A ver, qué tenemos… Dos coca-colas, una botella de leche, jamón, queso... Cierro la puerta de la nevera y voy al armario. A ver, cojo papas, aceitunas, magdalenas, tostadas, pan de molde cereales, chocolate…

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí, mamá?

Esme es pesada de vez en cuando.

-¿Eso es para ti y para Bella o vas a invitar a todo el colegio?

-Tengo hambre, mamá.

-Bella tendría que tener hambre como tú multiplicado por cinco para comeros todo eso…

-Pero es que no sé que le gusta o que le apetece.

-Pues pregúntale.

-Esa sería una buena idea. Pero mejor lo subo todo y ella elige.

Mi madre reprime una sonrisa y mueve la cabeza.

-Este chico -susurra en voz baja-. ¿Por qué no le dices a Bella que baje a merendar aquí contigo?

Miro a mamá. Se está tomando su café con leche de media tarde. No, ni hablar, yo quiero a Bella para mí solo. Quiero estar con ella sin nadie más. ¿Para hablar de qué? No importa. De algo que no sean las dichosas matemáticas, y eso que me gustan. O para no hablar y, simplemente, sentarme a su lado en el sofá y mirarla (Hum, si es posible, besarla también).

Subo con la bandeja llena y entro en la habitación.

-Aquí viene el chef. A su servicio, madame.

-Espera que termine -me dice toda seria.

Pongo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche (casi se cae la lámpara, así que la quito y la dejo sobre la cama) y la pongo delante del sofá. Me siento allí y espero a Bella. Resisto como puedo el hambre que me aguijonea cada vez que miro la bandeja.

-Ve comiendo, Edward –Esta chica parece que me comprende mejor que nadie.

-No, te espero.

A los diez minutos, Bella alza el papel, triunfante.

-He terminado –Se vuelve y me mira.

Doy un par de golpecitos a mi lado en el sofá.

-Ven. Te los corrijo aquí, así vas alimentando tus neuronas. Deben estar famélicas.

Bella sonríe.

-Famélicas creo que están las tuyas. Vale, empieza de una vez.

-¿Te preparo un sándwich?

-No, corrige mis ejercicios. Yo preparo los sándwiches. ¿De qué lo quieres?

Me sumerjo en la lectura de los ejercicios de Bella y ni siquiera respondo. Ella prepara el sándwich –de reojo, veo que está haciendo mi favorito ¿Tan bien me conoce? Miro otra vez el examen-. Caray. Si tiene todos los ejercicios bien, incluso el más difícil, el que creí que no lograría resolver.

-Bella Swan, tiene usted un diez.

-¿En serio?

Me mira. Tiene ya los sándwiches listos. Pero ahora mismo, la comida me da igual; lo que me importa son esos ojos marrones llenos de asombro, felicidad y agradecimiento

-Los tienes todos bien –le digo. Dejo el papel a un lado, en el sofá, y la miro yo también. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Sólo nos miramos.

-Muchas gracias, Edward, no sé qué haría sin ti -me dice.

-No hay de qué.

Sonrío con la sonrisa que sé que le gusta. Trato de poner una mirada interesante pero, en realidad, no me sale. De seguro, pongo una cara de bobo increíble porque ella me está mirando y yo estoy loco perdido por ella sin remedio. Acerco mis labios a los suyos. Ella no rompe el contacto visual ¿Quiere que la bese? ¡Oh, Dios, que sea que sí! Me inclino hacia ella unos centímetros más. Nuestros labios casi se rozan y entonces… La puerta se abre repentinamente y Bella salta hacia atrás y yo me pego un susto de muerte. En una centésima de segundo veré al culpable y juro que lo mato. Si es Alice, no me comprará jamás una camiseta. Pero, no, es peor que Alice. Es Jacob.

-¡Hola, tío! Pasaba por aquí y he pensado que… ¿Bella? ¿Aún estás aquí? Caray, sí que es larga esa clase de matemáticas.

¿Quién fue el que dijo "quién tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro"? Enterrado bien hondo debería estar... Sobre todo si el amigo se convierte en una mina mata-personas o, peor, en un campo minado entero.

-Ya hemos terminado con las matemáticas –dice Bella. Se ha puesto roja como un tomate-. Íbamos a empezar a merendar, ¿te apuntas?

-Ahora mismo. Tengo un hambre de lobo.

Jacob se acerca y me levanto para saludarle. Nos damos la mano y él añade un par de golpes en mi espalda. Pero por supuesto, no se sienta a mi lado, sino que corre al otro lado del sofá, a sentarse junto a Bella, que enrojece aún más y le sonríe. ¡Oh, Dios, a mí no me sonríe así! ¿A que le prepara también un sándwich a él? No, si ya lo sabía.

-¿Sabes? Vamos a ver la película de Romeo y Julieta –dice Bella-. Así preparamos el examen de literatura. ¿Te apuntas?

-Por supuesto –responde Jacob, que ha agarrado su sándwich-. Primero merendamos, ¿no?

Y aquí estamos, los tres. Jacob riéndose, Bella riéndose con él y yo, riendo también. No voy a llorar, ¿no? Aunque mi plan A no haya salido todo lo bien que yo esperaba, habrá otras oportunidades y no pienso desperdiciarlas.

* * *

Espero con ilusión vuestros reviews.


	5. El señor Darcy

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias a todas las que me animáis con vuestras opiniones. **

**He tenido problemas con el ordenador, así que he tardado unos días más en actualizar, pero ya tenéis aquí el siguiente capítulo. Veréis que es un poco más largo que los anteriores y contiene más drama.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4.-El señor Darcy

Estoy leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio". Hace ya quince días que terminé "Romeo y Julieta" y esta mañana he entregado el comentario a la profe de literatura. Bella me ayudó con un par de ideas muy interesantes. Lo malo es que también se las dio a Jacob. Las cosas no han avanzado mucho entre nosotros durante las últimas semanas, a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Mi "mejor" amigo sigue llevándose todas las sonrisas y los sonrojos. ¡Ya quisiera yo!

Fuimos a Seattle a un concierto pero, como ya sospechaba que pasaría, le tuve que pedir a Emmett el jeep para que cupiéramos todos. La invité un día a ir al cine –una adaptación de Jane Austen: no diréis que no me lo curro-, y a cenar a la pizzería de Port Angeles pero la cita no resultó muy romántica, qué digamos. Jacob está en todas partes, como Dios, y se apunta a un bombardeo, así que con mayor razón a una noche de cine y pizzas. Allí estábamos los tres, viendo al señor Knightley conquistar a la hermosa Emma.

Durante la cena, tuvimos una larga charla sobre la escritora preferida de Bella –adivináis cuál es ¿no?-, durante la cual hice muchos progresos para aprobar el próximo examen de literatura y, gracias a la intromisión de Jacob, para nada más. A veces, siento unas ganas enormes de gritarle: "si quieres estar con Bella, consigue tú la cita que yo me apuntaré". Pero él se comporta de manera tan inocente y parece estar tan convencido de que sólo somos tres amigos que charlan de todo un poco que luego me siento culpable.

En consecuencia, aquí estoy. Desesperado. Por eso he comenzado a leer "Orgullo y prejuicio"_, _para pedirle consejo al señor Darcy. Pero he aquí que llego al momento en que Lizzy y él se conocen en el baile y ¿qué pasa? Que el pobre no la saca a bailar y, por si fuera poco, mete la pata hasta lo más hondo haciendo un desafortunado comentario que Lizzy escucha. Mucho me temo, señor Darcy, que vas a pasarlo muy mal durante toda la novela y tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para salir del embrollo en el que tú solito te has metido…

Dado el poco acierto mostrado por el héroe romántico de la novela, ya no sé a quién pedirle consejo. O más bien, de perdidos al río y voy a seguir leyendo para ver qué se le ocurre al caballero perfecto para conquistar a su chica –después de todo, a Bella le gusta el señor Darcy, ¿no?-. Al final, me duermo con el libro en la mano.

Al día siguiente se me ocurre pasar a recoger a Bella con el coche. A la puerta de su casa encuentro al jefe Swan.

-¿Qué, Edward? Me han dicho que sois los primeros en la liga este año y que estás de pichichi.

-Es verdad, jefe –digo, orgulloso. Lo malo es que el refrán "afortunado en el juego, desgraciado en amores", se cumple escrupulosamente en mi caso.

-¿Cuándo jugáis?

-Juegan esta tarde, papá –responde por mí, Bella, que sale en ese momento de casa con la carpeta de apuntes pegada al pecho. Luego me mira -. ¿Has venido a recogerme, Edward, para ir al colegio? Gracias, es todo un detalle.

-Es un placer, Bella –le digo, y sonrío. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

El jefe Swan mira a su hija.

-¿Vas a ir a animarles, Bella? Están a punto de ganar la liga.

-Edward no me ha invitado a ir –me guiña el ojo.

¿Qué estoy oyendo? Esto es música celestial.

-Además – continúa-, yo no me pienso vestir de nada ni llevar pompones.

-Nadie ha dicho que haga falta –digo, ansioso. Estoy derritiéndome de felicidad: si Bella acude a verme, voy a volar en el campo.

-Bueno, iré, pero sólo porque Ángela tiene que hacer fotos para el periódico del colegio y quiere que la acompañe.

-Vaya, creía que era porque eres amiga de Edward –dice Charli-. Aunque el futbol no te guste, los amigos son los amigos.

-Si vienes, marcaré tres goles y te los dedicaré todos.

Bella enrojece.

-Vamos, deja ya de fanfarronear. Sabemos que marcas más goles que nadie, Edward, así que no hace falta que presumas tanto.

Le abro la puerta del coche y sube. Cambia de tema de conversación enseguida. Me pregunta qué tal llevo el examen de literatura. Le digo que bien, gracias a ella, claro. Le comento que he comenzado "Orgullo y prejuicio" y hablamos un rato sobre los personajes. Me intriga qué es lo que le ve al señor Darcy. Yo lo encuentro un tipo demasiado engreído. Pero ella lanza un suspiro y me dice:

-Ya verás, ya. -Pues "ya veré", pienso. Habrá que seguir leyendo.

Por último, le pregunto qué tal va con las matemáticas. Tenemos el examen la semana que viene.

-Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa –le digo. Sonríe y me tiene en vilo, esperando una respuesta que tarda en llegar.

-No sé. Quizás podrías invitar también a Jacob. Anda más perdido que yo.

-Jacob ya sabe que puede venir cuando quiera. No tiene más que decirlo.

-Puedes explicarnos a los dos a la vez.

-Prefiero por separado –le digo-. Es mejor, porque las dudas que tenéis son distintas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

No lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarme convencer.

-Por favor, Edward. Él no se atreve a pedírtelo. Si voy yo, le resulta más fácil.

Acabamos de llegar al instituto. Bajamos del coche y vemos a Jacob que conduce la moto por el parking. Lo sigo con la mirada y por fin, me decido.

-Está bien, si me lo pides por favor… Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, Bella.

-Gracias –me dice. Me abraza y me da un beso; en la mejilla, no os vayáis a creer. Aún así el beso sabe a gloria. Es una lástima que sea porque acabo de facilitarle un encuentro más con Jacob. Estoy harto de mi mejor amigo y de su éxito con las mujeres.

Ahora nos vamos a clases distintas así que nos despedimos. Yo me dirijo a ser torturado en historia y ella… va hacia Jacob, que acaba de aparcar su moto. La llamo. Ella se vuelve enseguida y me dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Bella, estaba pensando, ¿y si os recojo para el partido de esta tarde a Ángela y a ti?

-Iba a llevarnos Ben.

-Bueno, entonces, no importa.

El partido es en Port Angeles, en campo enemigo. Y Charli tenía razón, si ganamos, la liga es nuestra. Saltamos el campo y lo primero que hago es recorrer con la mirada las gradas, buscándola. No la veo. Sí veo, en cambio, a Tanya, Lauren y todo el grupo de animadoras de nuestro equipo, que me rodean inmediatamente.

-Edward, si marcas un gol, ¿me lo dedicarás? –pregunta Tanya que me abraza. Entonces, veo a Bella. Le lleva la cámara de fotos a Ángela, que está en el campo, con el micrófono en la mano, hablando con nuestro entrenador y con Jacob, que hoy chupa banquillo. Bella está mirándome y frunce el ceño. Quiero pensar que es porque me ha visto abrazar a Tanya. Ojalá sean celos. Al menos, no está mirando a Jacob.

-¿Edward? –Tanya insiste.

-No lo sé, Tanya.

Me dirijo hacia Bella y Ángela. Tanya me mira con odio. Creo que he cometido un error y hoy, en lugar de animarme cuando vaya cara a portería, silbará con todas sus fuerzas, pero me da lo mismo.

-Y yo, ¿no merezco una foto? –le digo a Bella.

-Oh, sí, claro, el goleador –dice Ángela-. Pero solo te pondré en el periódico si marcas.

-Tío, lo tienes claro –dice Jacob, desde el banquillo. No ha digerido quedarse allí pero está un poco tocado de la rodilla y el míster no quiere que juegue, a no ser que sea imprescindible-. Sin mí, no vas a marcar ni uno solo –agrega.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Mi padre ha venido –me dice Bella-. Está allí, junto a los tuyos.

Es cierto. Veo a Charli que me llama desde la grada y levanta el pulgar.

-¡Suerte! –grita.

Comienza el partido y la verdad es que lo tenemos muy crudo. El equipo contrario cierra bien en defensa, muy bien. Jacob tiene más razón de la que me gusta admitir. Sin él, voy un poco perdido. Tengo que bajar casi hasta la defensa a buscar los balones y, si me hacen un pase, inmediatamente me rodean tres contrarios. Con Jacob apoyando es mucho más fácil moverse entre líneas y desmarcarse. También recibo más balones porque él es generoso y me los hace llegar.

Llegamos al descanso sin goles. Cuando va a comenzar la segunda parte, Jacob se mueve nervioso en el banquillo.

-Míster, sáqueme –insiste-. Sin mí, Edward no va a ver portería –le oigo decir, antes de que empiece la segunda parte.

-No quiero que tu padre se enfade conmigo por devolverle a su hijo con la rodilla destrozada.

-Pero Míster…

Junto al banquillo, cerca de Jacob, está Bella. Me ve, y me hace un gesto de ánimo.

Faltan diez minutos para que el partido acabe y las cosas siguen igual. El míster decide sacar a Jacob. En la primera jugada que interviene, me hace un pase genial, pero, cuando voy a entrar en el área, el defensa me pone la zancadilla. Siento una rabia tremenda y cojo el balón para chutar la falta. Justo antes de disparar, me sereno. Veo un hueco entre la barrera y… ¡gol! Lo sabía. Corro a abrazar a la gente del banquillo para ver así a Bella y dedicarle el gol, pero Jacob me derriba y detrás de él vienen todos los demás jugadores. Quedo enterrado debajo de todos ellos.

Para cuando consigo liberarme y correr al banquillo, me asaltan las animadoras. Tanya me planta un beso en la boca sin permiso. Rodeado como estoy por las chicas, es el banquillo en pleno el que viene a abrazarme junto con el entrenador. Bella y Ángela se han quedado atrás. Para cuando consigo llegar casi hasta ellas, el árbitro dice que ya está bien y Jacob y los demás me arrastran al interior del campo. Hay que acabar el partido, aunque falten tres minutos y sea casi un trámite. De lejos, consigo enviarle un beso a Bella y decirle, por señas, que el gol es para ella. Aunque no sé si me ha visto y me ha entendido.

El partido acaba enseguida y lo celebramos por todo lo alto. Las animadoras habían reservado mesa en la pizzería para cenar todos juntos si ganábamos. Le pregunto a Bella si se apunta pero mira de reojo a Tanya y me dice que no, que no puede, que otra vez será.

-Pero Bella, no todos los días se es campeón –le digo. Pongo los más suplicantes que puedo y se queda pensativa, cómo dudando. Entonces, aparece Jacob y me echa una mano, aunque quizás sea una mano al cuello, quién sabe.

-¡Bella, vente!

Al final, acepta. Influye también, supongo, que Ángela y Ben han decidido acudir y Charli le ha dicho:

-¡Pero Bella, tienes que ir! No todos los días tus amigos ganan la liga.

-Ya ves –le guiño el ojo a Bella-, no todos los días tu padre quiere que salgas y no te pone problemas en la hora de vuelta a casa.

-Ejem, Edward –dice Charli, tosiendo-, sólo si te comprometes a traerla a casa y no conduces bebido.

Lo prometo solemnemente. Por Bella soy capaz de no probar ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Es una suerte que a Charli le guste el futbol.

En la pizzería, le guardo sitio a Bella a mi lado y Jacob, no podía ser de otra forma, se sienta también junto a ella. Tanya, vete tú a saber qué le pasa hoy, se sitúa frente a Bella. A su lado está Lauren.

Se pasan la cena cuchicheando entre ellas, pero a mí me da igual, porque Jacob, Bella y yo nos lo estamos pasando en grande. Jessica también está siendo agradable con Bella y qué decir tiene que todos los demás tíos y las animadoras también. Lo que sea que le haya picado hoy a Tanya, ya se le irá.

Le pregunto a Bella si se ha dado cuenta de que le he dedicado el gol. Enrojece hasta la punta de la nariz y mueve la barbilla cuanto apenas, afirmativamente. Los ojos le brillan de emoción. Le ha gustado. ¡Bien!

La cena se alarga bastante porque tardan mucho en servirnos. Ángela y Ben tienen prisa y vienen a despedirse de Bella, que quiere irse con ellos. La convenzo para que se quede. Le digo que la llevaré yo, tal como le he prometido a su padre. Bella está nerviosa y duda mucho antes de aceptar.

-Es que, en realidad –consigo que me confiese en voz baja, poniéndose roja como un tomate-, ésta era vuestra fiesta, de los futbolistas y las animadoras; y creo que ellas están molestas porque estoy acaparando a los dos héroes de la noche.

Jacob sonríe entre dientes. La ha escuchado él también.

-Que digan lo que quieran. Si Edward y yo somos los héroes, invitamos a quién nos da la gana –comenta como de pasada.

Todo va bien hasta llegar al postre. Jacob se acaba de ir al aseo cuando Tanya derriba su copa de helado –quiero pensar que sin intención, porque de lo contrario la mataré-, y el contenido le cae encima a Bella. Mancha su camiseta y le salpica en la cara. Cojo la servilleta para ayudarla pero ella se levanta y sale corriendo. Yo miro a Tanya –si las miraras asesinaran, hoy me llevaban a la cárcel-, y salgo tras Bella sin dudarlo. Ya ajustaré cuentas con la jefa de las animadoras otro día.

Busco a Bella por todas partes y no la encuentro. Voy hasta la puerta del aseo de chicas y me quedo ahí plantado como un pasmarote.

-Bella, déjame ayudarte -digo.

-Vete, Edward –escucho-. Es tu fiesta.

-Sin ti, no lo es.

-Sí lo es. Soy yo la que se ha colado. Y me lo acaban de hacer saber.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?

La puerta del aseo se mueve y Bella sale como una exhalación. No se detiene delante de mí sino que continúa a través del pasillo, llega a la entrada de la pizzería y sale a la calle.

-Vuelve dentro, Edward. Sólo tráeme mi bolso y te daré dinero para que pagues mi cena y…

-Y te irás con un taxi, ¿no? Si crees que voy a quedarme sentado ahí, como si nada, después de lo que ha ocurrido...

Por primera vez, consigo que me mire. Lleva la camiseta manchada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un poco de helado aún en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, hacia el cuello. Casi inconscientemente, corro a limpiárselo con la servilleta que he traído conmigo.

-La verdad es que ese helado tiene pinta de estar realmente bueno. ¿Te importaría si lo limpiara con mi lengua en lugar de con la servilleta?

Sonríe. La he hecho reír. Eso es bueno.

-Edward, tú siempre bromeando.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-No bromeo.

Oímos la puerta de la pizzería que se cierra y los dos nos volvemos al tiempo. Es Jacob. Lleva en la mano el bolso de Bella.

-He pagado lo de los tres –dice, mientras le entrega el bolso a Bella-. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Veo la mirada que Jacob le dedica a Bella y, por primera vez, pienso que, quizás, él también está enamorado de su mejor amiga.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Hacedme saber vuestra opinión, buena o mala, siempre ayuda. **_


	6. Sueños

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Muchas gracias a PaolapO.o, Lexa0619, crhistti, roxii cullen y Bake-love-Edward por sus últimos reviews. Vuestros comentarios me animan y me dan ideas. **

**Alguna de vosotras me pedía un beso, aunque fuera corto… He hecho lo posible. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ya me diréis.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6.- Sueños

La playa de La Push está solitaria. Anochece. Bella y yo paseamos de la mano por la arena. El agua está revuelta y las olas son altas, de varios metros. Comienza a hacer frío.

Bella se arrima a mí. Yo me quito la chaqueta y la echo sobre su espalda. Luego froto su cuerpo para que entre en calor. Ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeo con mis brazos.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto.

-Sí –responde con un susurro. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos chocolates se quedan fijos en los míos. Sus labios están rojos, entreabiertos. No me lo pienso: junto los míos con los suyos y la beso, primero despacio, luego con más fuerza; y ella me responde anhelante, como si no deseara otra cosa desde hace tiempo. Cuando nos detenemos para respirar, sus ojos siguen mirándome intensamente. Le acaricio la cara, entrelazo su pelo con mis dedos y beso su cuello mientras dejo que recupere el ritmo de su respiración. Ella, sin embargo, introduce sus manos en mi cabello y me atrae hacia sus labios, besándome con un ímpetu que me vuelve loco. Y entonces…

-Despierta, dormilón.

Parece que escucho una voz lejana, insistente y sobre todo, inoportuna.

-Alice, cállate –digo. Hablo como si en la boca tuviera una bola de miga de pan. De hecho, me siento así, y ese es el menos importante de mis problemas ahora mismo.

-¿Soñabas con Bella? –Retintín en la voz de mi hermana. Abro un ojo y veo a Alice desenfocada. Me doy la vuelta en la cama y escondo la cabeza en la almohada. Pero, por desgracia, los buenos sueños nunca vuelven.

-Alice, vete –digo. Mientras intento recordar el sabor de los labios de Bella-. Mmm.

-Lo que yo decía. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Bella?

-Nada que te importe –respondo. Me doy la vuelta y cojo la almohada. Intento golpear a Alice con ella, pero me esquiva. Sabiendo que nada de lo que diga o haga servirá, me rindo y abro los dos ojos. Ahora la enfoco mejor-. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar al personal un sábado por la mañana?

-Luego ¿estabas soñando con ella? ¿La besabas?

-¿Qué más te da? No es asunto tuyo.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya estamos hablando. Yo preferiría dormir, pero tú siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-Yo sé lo que quiero pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? –dice, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Dormir.

-No.

-¿Ah, no? –río entre dientes.

-No. Quieres llamar a Bella, quedar con ella y pedirle que vaya contigo al baile de fin de curso.

-Alice, aún no he decidido a quién se lo voy a pedir.

Mi hermana se cruza de brazos.

-¡Qué poca confianza tienes en mí! ¿Tienes miedo de que se lo diga? ¿Sabes? Eso debería hacer, decírselo. Claro que quizás esperas que sea ella la que dé el primer paso.

Recuerdo, entre las brumas de la mañana, que Alice es amiga de Bella. Me muestro muy interesado.

-¿Le gusto?

Alice se frota las manos. Le encanta tenerme en vilo.

-No sé, no sé. A Bella siempre le ha gustado Jacob. Pero, igual, con tus patéticos intentos… No sé.

Me incorporo en la cama.

-¿Qué? –Digo con una sonrisa-. Y mis intentos no son patéticos.

-Sí, ya, ya. ¿Sabes? No sé si te mereces a mi mejor amiga pero dado que es entre tú y ese chucho motorista, me inclino por ti. Después de todo, llevas mi sangre, de algo te servirá.

Me tumbo feliz en la cama y pongo cara de bobalicón, seguro. Alice me ha dado esperanzas. Yo que creía que no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

-Vamos, levántate, tenemos que hacer planes –dice Alice-. ¿O quieres que Jacob se te adelante?

No, claro que no. Me levanto de la cama de un salto. Encuentro a Alice sentada en mi sofá. ¿Cuándo ha llegado hasta allí? No importa, voy a su lado, necesito averiguar cuánto pueda. Mientras ella, que sería una grandiosa maga ilusionista, saca de no sé dónde mi exlibreta de matemáticas, que ahora tiene otro bonito nombre en las tapas. Me despierto del todo. Ya no quiero dormir ni averiguar nada, quiero matar a Alice.

-Alice, dámela –digo.

-Ah, no. De esto tenemos que hablar –Abre la libreta-. Bien, veamos –dice -, he estado estudiando tus ideas y he de reconocer que, para ser tuyas, no están nada mal. Por ejemplo -señala un punto de mi lista de deberes con el dedo-: podíamos empezar por ésta: "Ir de compras con Alice".

Levanta la mirada y mueve las pestañas. Los ojos le bailan de puro éxtasis. Menos mal que uno de los dos es feliz.

-He de reconocer que estabas inspirado cuando anotaste esto –continúa Alice-. Te hace falta venir conmigo de compras ¿sabes? No te preocupes, te dejaré como nuevo. Bella no te reconocerá; bueno, justo lo suficiente para saber que eres tú, pero nada más. Ahora bien, tienes que explicarme una cosa ¿qué significa eso de que ir conmigo de compras es una tortura?

Me entra la tos de manera oportuna y decido desviar la conversación.

-¿Algún otro comentario más?

Nada más hablar, comprendo que he cometido un pavoroso error.

-Bien, en realidad, tengo varios. Si te compras una moto, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra; lo del porche es una buena idea, pero sé que tendré que esperar a que seas un médico famoso para que me regales uno. Lo del gol dedicado estuvo bien, creo que a Bella le gustó –sonrío de oreja a oreja-. No hace falta que nos consigas la foto firmada de Robert Pattinson. Eso lo haremos Bella y yo por nuestra cuenta. –Ahora es Alice la que sonríe como si estuviera en el cielo. Dios, qué les pasa a las chicas con ese vampiro-. Ya sé que no eres gay, si lo fueras serías mucho más sensible y te gustaría venir de compras conmigo -¿Está Alice poniendo cara de pena? ¿Será capaz de querer que sea gay para que vaya de compras con ella?-. Por lo demás, veo que has hecho gran parte de los deberes: las clases de matemáticas, las pizzas, el cine…

Estoy rojo de vergüenza. Si no la paro, va a seguir hablando hasta la noche.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!

-Uy, Edward, ¡qué susto! –Esboza una gran sonrisa y junta las manos-. ¿Y bien, qué tal fueron las citas?

-No fueron citas, en realidad. Jacob siempre estaba en medio, Alice.

-No si ya decía yo que ese chucho no me gustaba nada.

-¿Tú sabes si Bella…? -vuelvo a preguntar.

-No, yo no sé nada –responde muy deprisa.

-¿Bella no te ha contado nada?

-No –responde. Yo suspiro.

-Ella siempre quiere que venga Jacob… No hay más que ver cómo le mira.

Alice tuerce la boca.

-Sí, lo sé, me entra dolor de estómago cada vez que veo esas miraditas. Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora te mira a ti de forma muy parecida.

-¿En serio?

Alice mueve la cabeza afirmativamente de forma muy exagerada y salta en el asiento.

-Tengo una teoría: Bella quiere que Jacob vaya siempre porque se está enamorando de ti y tiene miedo de lo que siente.

Mi hermana es muy fantasiosa. Pero cierro los ojos e intento imaginar que es verdad.

-Las chicas sois muy raras –digo al final.

Alice no me hace caso. Sé pone en pie y dice:

-Así que, manos a la obra. Llama a Bella por teléfono.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora mismo. Concéntrate, Edward: el baile. Tienes que pedírselo. Y la ocasión la tienes justo hoy. –Me señala la libreta que lleva en la mano-: Te falta la playa, ¿sabes? Hablé ayer con Bella. Jacob la invitó a ir hoy a la de La Push.

Mi corazón está en el fondo de un pozo. Bella ha quedado con Jacob. Alice frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-No te rindas. Jacob siempre va contigo y con Bella porque sois amigos, ¿no? Pues ahora te toca a ti fastidiarle el plan. Así que, la llamas, te haces el encontradizo y la llevas a La Push en tu coche. Le pides que te acompañe al baile cuando estáis solos, antes de ver a Jacob. Muy importante, recuerda: AN-TES.

-Me dirá que no.

-Al contrario. Te dirá que sí. Si le gustáis los dos, el primero que se lo pida lo conseguirá. Tienes una oportunidad, A-PRO-VÉ-CHA-LA -Me apunta al pecho con el dedo cada vez que pronuncia una sílaba.

Mi móvil suena en ese momento. Es Bella. Alice apoya la cabeza en mi hombro para escuchar.

-¿Bella? Hola, iba a llamarte ahora mismo.

-¿Ah, sí? –escucho decir. La voz le tiembla un poco-. Pensaba, había pensado que, quizás… Pero no, dime antes qué es lo que querías tú.

-Quería… Bueno, no me adelanto. Di primero tú lo que querías – Me tiemblan las piernas. No sé a qué viene tanta timidez por mi parte. No es algo que me ocurra con frecuencia.

Hay una risita y luego un silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Alice me dice "no seas cobarde" y me da una palmada en el hombro.

-Bella, yo…

-Edward, yo…

Hablamos a la vez y nos reímos ahora abiertamente.

-Bella, hace un día buenísimo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?

-¡Vaya! Yo te quería decir que Jacob me ha invitado a La Push y me preguntaba si querrías venir con nosotros.

-Me parece una magnífica idea. ¿Te recojo en media hora?

Cuando cuelgo, empiezo a dar saltos en la cama como si tuviera seis años.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

Me detengo porque Alice me mira como yo fuera un bicho raro. "Chicos. Son como niños", susurra y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego, cuando ve que ha conseguido toda mi atención, me señala la libreta que tiene aún en sus manos. Supongo que me será imposible recuperarla a no ser que se la quite y rompa relaciones con ella durante un mes, lo cual es lo que menos me conviene en estos momentos.

-¿Quedamos el miércoles para comprar el traje que llevarás al baile? No admito un "no" por respuesta.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Es un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero no tengo bien pulido lo que viene a continuación: el encuentro con Bella y las escenas de la playa, así que, he preferido dejarlos para la siguiente entrega y no decepcionaros.**

**Ya sabéis que me encantan vuestros comentarios. **


	7. Please, don't call me friend

**Advertencias: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todas y todos. Gracias a christi, Baki-Love-Edward, Pao Masen y Alice Kaulitz por sus reviews del último capítulo. Os tengo siempre en cuenta. También a las que no opináis pero venís a leer cada vez que actualizo.**

**En este capítulo de hoy, Edward le pide a Bella en la playa si quiere ir al baile con él. Hum ¿qué dirá Bella? Y Jacob, ¿qué hará?**

* * *

Capítulo 7.- Please, Don't call me friend

Me acerco a la casa de Bella por detrás. Tiro una piedrecita a su ventana y ella acude a abrirla.

-¡Caramba, qué puntual! -dice y esboza una sonrisa deliciosa-. Enseguida estoy.

Baja al cabo de cinco minutos. Lleva puestos unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Está realmente sexy. También camina un poco de lado porque acarrea con un bolso enorme. Me precipito a ayudarla.

-¿Qué llevas allí? ¿Los libros para estudiar? –bromeo.

-No, tonto. Llevo sándwiches y coca-colas para todos.

-Ah, eso está genial. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Ya estamos con eso. Estoy harto de ser su amigo. Quiero ser mucho más. Mientras le cojo el bolso y lo pongo en el maletero le doy vueltas a la dichosa palabreja: "amigos, ¡puaj!"

-Tú siempre tan educado, Edward –me dice, mientras le abro la puerta del copiloto. Reprime una sonrisa. Un chiste privado, quizás. O tal vez sabe lo que estoy pensando sobre la amistad y sus inconveniencias.

Enciendo la radio. Dejo el volumen bajo y charlamos de los próximos exámenes. Lleva bastante bien las matemáticas. Yo llevo bien la literatura. No dejo de pensar en pedirle a Bella que venga al baile conmigo, pero hoy, no sé por qué, tengo la lengua paralizada. ¿Por qué ha dicho que somos amigos? Cómo si adivinara mi problema, el tipo de la radio pone una canción de Izar llamada "Friends" que va que ni pintada a mi caso:

A friend don't think about you when he's dreaming  
Or every single minute that he's breathing,  
So why is this so hard to believe,  
A friend won't do it all to try to please you,  
A friend can never kiss you when he sees you  
& you know I want, so, just please, don't call me friend.

Subo el volumen de la radio y tarareo la canción.

-Sé te da bien cantar –me dice Bella.

Sigo sin atreverme a decirle nada. El resto del camino hasta La Push los dos vamos en silencio.

Al llegar, dejo el coche en la misma playa.

-¿Paseamos? –pregunto.

Bella acepta. Noto que está intranquila, aunque no tanto como yo, que soy un manojo de nervios. La cojo de la mano para ayudarla a saltar por encima de unos charcos en las rocas y ya no la suelto. Ella no retira su mano.

Veo a Jacob a lo lejos. Está sobre el acantilado, practicando el salto con sus amigos. Bella no parece haberlo visto aún. Es ahora o nunca. Me interpongo entre Bella y el acantilado y la miro.

-Bella, yo…

Ella levanta sus ojos color chocolate y sonríe con timidez. No sé si es una sonrisa de ánimo o de miedo a lo que pueda decir, pero me lanzo.

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Bella ríe pero lo hace de forma tierna. No intenta burlarse de mí. Aguardo su contestación como si fuera la nota de un examen de Simpson.

-Sí, tonto. No estés nervioso. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, ¿cómo te voy a decir que no?

-Bueno, otro podría haberse adelantado.

La mirada de Bella se ensombrece y se muerde los labios. Eso dirige mi atención hacia ellos. Deslizo mi mano por su mejilla. Ella calla y fija sus ojos en los míos. Acaricio su boca con los dedos y me inclino para besarla. En ese instante, suena su móvil. Eso distrae su atención y deja de mirarme para concentrarse en uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts.

-¿Jacob?... ¿Dónde?... Ah, ya te veo –Mientras habla, esquiva mi boca, me aparta de su campo de visión, mira hacia el acantilado y saluda. Me vuelvo y veo a Jacob allá arriba, moviendo ambas manos-. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? –Calla mientras escucha por el móvil, luego me mira y ríe-. Ajá, de acuerdo, se lo diré.

Bella cuelga y me mira.

-Edward, yo...Somos buenos amigos y no quiero estropearlo.

Voy a responder pero ella se adelanta y corta la conversación.

-Necesito tiempo. –Sonríe y cambia de tema-: Jacob dice que a ver si te atreves a tirarte de allá arriba.

-Si cree que no soy capaz… -respondo. Miro hacia el acantilado y le hago a Jacob un gesto de desafío con la mano. Estoy empachado de tanta amistad pero, mientras caminamos, comprendo que no debo perder la esperanza. No ha dicho "no": ha pedido tiempo. Además, vendrá al baile conmigo.

Llegamos a lo alto del acantilado un cuarto de hora después. Jacob corre a abrazar a Bella y a besarla, lo cual no me hace ninguna gracia, siendo que ella está tan sexy y él luce el pecho desnudo. Jacob tiene una musculatura muy desarrollada pero me animo a mí mismo diciéndome que la mía tampoco está nada mal. De algo servirán las sesiones de gimnasia en el garaje. Me quito la camiseta y me quedo sólo con el bañador. No puedo competir, lo sé, pero… Bella me mira. Está junto al acantilado, a unos dos metros del borde. Sam y Quil están más allá, charlando entre ellos.

-¿Dices que no soy capaz de tirarme desde aquí? –digo.

-Já, claro que no. Eres un cobarde –responde Jacob.

Me empuja un poco, yo lo empujo a él. Nos reímos y nos perseguimos por encima de las rocas. Miro de reojo hacia dónde estaba Bella pero no la veo. Jacob me alcanza y me da puñetazos en las costillas. Lo abrazo. Oigo un grito y al cabo de un par de segundos un chapoteo.

-Tío, para. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Bella!

La llamamos, recorremos con la mirada toda la superficie del acantilado. No está. Preguntamos a Sam y a Quil, que se sorprenden tanto como nosotros de no verla. No acercamos al borde de las rocas. Hay una zapatilla suya. Abajo el agua está revuelta y no se ve nada, sólo las olas que golpean contra las rocas.

-¡Bella! –gritamos los dos a la vez mientras nos lanzamos al agua de cabeza.

Me sumerjo y veo a Bella forcejeando por alcanzar la superficie. Nado en su búsqueda. Cuando la alcanzo, está arriba respirando con dificultad y nadando contra la corriente que la arrastra contra las rocas. Bella se abraza a mí. Está asustada y casi me ahoga al cogerme del cuello. Jacob nos alcanza en ese instante.

-¡Vamos, Bella, no te cojas así a Edward o lo matarás! Déjate llevar. Entre los dos te acercaremos a la orilla.

La sacamos de allí y la llevamos hasta la playa. No está inconsciente pero casi. Al salir, se apoya en nosotros para andar. La sentamos sobre la arena. No cesa de toser.

-Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta Jacob.

-Me aparté de vuestro camino pensando que me ibais a tirar de un empujón sin daros cuenta y ya veis… Acabé cayendo yo solita. He hecho el ridículo.

Reprimo una sonrisa. Bella y su penosa psicomotricidad. Me reiría de no ser porque el asunto ha estado a punto de provocar una desgracia. Jacob, en cambio, se ríe francamente.

-Bella, Bella –dice.

-No tiene gracia –responde ella.

-Bella tiene razón –digo yo-. Hubiera podido ahogarse.

-¿Estando yo delante? Imposible. ¿Verdad, Bella?

-No seas imbécil –respondo-. Si no nos hubieras hecho subir allá arriba para hacerte el gallito delante de ella…

-¿Qué? Y tú ¿qué estabas haciendo tú aquí abajo? –Enrojezco al oírlo y callo, pero Jacob no se conforma-: ¡Y cuando has subido, el gallito parecías tú! ¿Quién me empujaba en el acantilado?

-Eras tú.

-No, tú.

-Mentiroso.

Todos mis nervios salen ahora a flote. Jacob interfiriendo siempre, Jacob peleándose siempre, Jacob… No sé qué me pasa, pero me arrojo sobre él y nos revolcamos por la arena. Nos liamos a puñetazos. Yo recibo uno en el ojo, él otro en la mandíbula.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? –pregunta Bella.

Le cuesta un poco, pero al fin consigue separarnos. La escucho toser otra vez. Me muero de vergüenza. Ella enferma y yo peleándome como un bruto.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

-No, no estoy bien. Me voy a casa. Harry me llevará.

-Bella, perdona, yo, nosotros…

-Eso perdona, Bella, por favor. Lo siento muchísimo –dice también Jacob.

Bella levanta las manos.

-Os perdono, si eso os hace sentiros mejor. Y ahora voy a buscar a Harry para que me lleve a casa.

-¿Qué? Te llevo yo. Y si no te encuentras bien, Bella, lo mejor es que pasemos primero por el hospital para que papá…

-No –me interrumpe-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, Edward? Me llevará Harry, a mi casa –comienza a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Ni siquiera hace ademán de acercarse a mi coche a recoger nada.

-¿Y si Harry no está? Deja al menos que te lleve yo.

Corro para alcanzarla y me arrodillo frente a ella. Eso la detiene. Suspira y me mira a los ojos. Su ropa está chorreando. Tiembla un poco. Tiene mala cara. Vuelve a toser.

-Por favor… -insisto.

-Hazle caso –dice Jacob que nos ha alcanzado-. No puedes irte sola. Si no quieres ir con él, deja que te acompañe yo a casa de Harry.

Bella nos mira a uno y otro como si estuviera harta de nosotros. Yo sigo de rodillas. Estoy haciendo el ridículo, lo sé. Todo esto me haría reír, pero me estoy jugando el ser o no ser con Bella. Ella apoya la mano en mi hombro y suspira.

-Vamos, llévame a casa, Edward –dice y se dirige hacia mi coche. Abre la puerta del copiloto, sube y la cierra de un portazo. Jacob me mira.

-Caray. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar con ella arriba de ese coche? Si te parece, la llevo yo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Subo al coche y me sorprendo al ver que Jacob sube detrás. Los dos nos hemos dejado la ropa arriba del acantilado y vamos con bañador. Mojado, además. Pero si voy a buscar mi camiseta, Bella se quedará sola con Jacob, y si lo hago venir a él conmigo, ella se queda sola y si le da por ahí, se largará. Suspiro. La tapicería del coche destrozada para siempre. Me duele sobre todo lo del asiento de atrás. No creo que Jacob quiera quedarse ni aunque se lo pida de rodillas.

Bella no nos dirige la palabra en todo el viaje y apenas responde a mis preguntas con síes y noes. Sigue tosiendo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, apenas detengo el motor, abre la puerta y sale como si el coche estuviera ardiendo. Vuelve a cerrar de un portazo.

-Espera Bella, te acompaño.

-No hace falta.

-Alguien tendrá que explicarle a Charly lo de tu caída.

-Me sé explicar muy bien yo solita. Además, si no se entera, mejor.

-Pero Bella, si empeoras…

-No.

-Espera que te traiga el bolso.

-Olvídalo. Ya me lo darás.

Sigo a Bella hasta que entra en casa. Me mira un instante antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Estaré bien, ¿vale? Papá vendrá pronto hoy a casa. No os preocupéis por mí. Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida –Sonríe por primera vez y cierra despacio. Menos mal que se le ha pasado un poco. Doy dos pasos atrás. Al hacerlo tropiezo con Jacob, que tenía que estar justo ahí.

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? –pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. Nunca la había visto así.

-Hemos hecho el imbécil y se ha enfadado con nosotros.

-Nos ha visto hacer el imbécil miles de veces y nunca había reaccionado de esta forma. Tío, yo a las chicas no las entiendo.

Muevo la cabeza lentamente mientras vuelvo al coche.

-Y ahora tendré que devolverte a La Push.

-Hombre, pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres recuperar la camiseta.

Subo al coche muy enfadado. Lo arranco.

-Te he visto intentar besarla –dice Jacob.

Vuelvo a parar el coche.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque es mi amiga y porque pienso llevarla al baile de fin de curso.

Sonrío.

-En cuanto a lo primero, puede salir conmigo y seguir siendo tu amiga. En cuanto a lo segundo, creo que llegas tarde.

-¿Qué? Ah, no.

-Sí. Le he pedido que venga conmigo y me ha dicho que sí.

Jacob frunce el ceño y sopesa mis palabras durante unos segundos. Me preocupa, porque veo que no se ha rendido aún. Está buscando una respuesta.

-Voy a hablar con ella –dice, mientras abre la puerta del coche-. Que elija el que más le guste de los dos.

Cojo a Jacob del cuello, antes de que se baje del auto.

-Ya hablarás mañana con ella, o esta noche por teléfono, me da igual. Ahora está descansando y la vas a dejar en paz.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, niño rico? ¿Las tienes todas a tus pies y me robas a la única chica que de verdad me importa? Cómo le hagas daño, te mataré, Cullen.

-Black, yo también la quiero ¿vale?

Nos miramos y nos medimos el uno al otro con los ojos. Somos enemigos y en el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido.

-Que ella elija –dice Jacob, con la frente arrugada y los labios fruncidos por la tensión. Sus músculos son los de un cazador en estado de alerta.

-No tengo nada que objetar –respondo y, despacio, me vuelvo hacia la carretera y arranco el coche. "Por favor, Bella, elíjeme a mí", pienso mientras escucho el ronroneo del motor.

* * *

**Vuestra opinión, chicas, cuenta una barbaridad, ya lo sabéis. **


	8. De compras con Alice

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Un saludo a todos y todas. Muchas gracias por los comentarios a christti y a Baki-Love-Edward. A mí también me gusta más Edward que Jacob, aunque siento un gran respeto por éste último como personaje. Me cae muy bien, pero lo encuentro más un amigo que alguien de quien Bella pueda enamorarse de verdad. **

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis a Alice en su papel de "mi duende favorito" y a Bella y Edward que se reencuentran después del accidentado día de playa. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 8.-De compras con Alice.

Esta tarde no hay colegio y me hermana me espera cuando acaben las clases para ir juntos al centro comercial, a comer una hamburguesa y, luego, a encontrar ropa para mí. Desde el momento en que decidí enamorar a Bella, supe que antes o después tendría que pasar por las manos de Alice. Estoy resignado a ello; incluso, tengo cierta ilusión: después de todo, es el traje que llevaré al baile y ni Alice puede fastidiar eso. Espero.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ella y yo nos dirigimos hacia una tienda de ropa masculina pero, por el camino, ella descubre una boutique de bolsos "muy guay" y me dice que vaya mirando yo los trajes, que ahora vendrá. Así que eso hago. Le pregunto al dependiente y él me los enseña. Decido probarme un traje gris y cuando me estoy mirando al espejo, bastante satisfecho por el resultado, llega mi hermana que me observa como si me perdonara la vida.

-No –dice. Examina los trajes con aires de profesional de la moda y saca varios de las perchas. Los pone unos junto a otros. Los acaricia, los vuelve a mirar… Por fin elige uno azul y me lo entrega con la mirada encendida de entusiasmo-. Éste –dice, sin poder contener la emoción.

Me lo pruebo. Alice tiene razón. El resultado con éste es más que bueno. Miro el precio.

-Alice, éste vale el doble.

Alice coge la tarjeta con el precio y la pone dentro de la manga.

-Se trata de Bella.

Desaparece como si fuera un rayo y vuelve con una camisa perfectamente plegada. Es de un color violeta muy suave, casi blanco. Me gusta en cuanto la veo.

-Ésta es perfecta para ese traje–dice. Es de marca, pero tú puedes permitírtelo.

Palmea mi espalda y esboza una sonrisa demoledora ante el espejo.

-Ve mirando corbatas –me dice-. Voy a saludar a una amiga.

Se aleja bailando hacia el pasillo y se pone a hablar con alguien. Estiro el cuello, por si se tratara de Bella, pero no: es una chica que apenas conozco. Suspiro y me dedico a mirar las corbatas. Elijo una y voy ante el espejo para probármela. Entonces llega un torbellino y me la arrebata de las manos.

-Esa no, Edward. Es horrible. Menos mal que estoy yo para vestirte ¡Prueba ésta!

Sin pedir permiso, ella misma me levanta el cuello de la camisa –como consigue llegar hasta mi altura es un misterio-, y me anuda la corbata que ha elegido. Luego me empuja otra vez hacia el espejo.

-Mírate. ¿A qué es perfecta? A Bella le gustará.

Esa es la frase mágica.

-Y ahora –dice Alice mientras tira de mi mano-, a por los zapatos, o se nos hará tarde.

Me pregunto para qué se nos hace tarde, ya que aún son las cinco y yo, al menos, no tengo nada previsto para después. Cuando voy a decírselo, llegamos a la sección de zapatería y me empuja hacia un par de zapatos negros.

-Esos -exclama.

Estoy por decir, "lo que tú quieras, Alice", pero recuerdo que entre el traje, la camisa y la corbata casi he acabado con el dinero que llevo.

-¿Cuánto valen? –pregunto.

-Y eso ¿qué más da?

-No me queda dinero y no quiero pedirle prestado a Esme.

Me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Edward, no esperaba esto de ti, tacaño, más que tacaño. Si Bella se entera de que lo eres, no querrá salir contigo.

-Y si se entera de que me he gastado todo el dinero que he ahorrado durante un año en ropa, pensará que soy un irresponsable y tampoco me querrá.

-Imposible. Bella tiene muy buen gusto para vestir y apreciará que su novio también lo tenga.

-No soy su novio aún, Alice.

-Cuéntame –me pregunta confidencialmente, mientras finge que me quita el polvo de las solapas del traje.

-No hay nada que contar. Le pedí que viniera al baile y aceptó, pero nada más. Luego pasó lo del acantilado y se acabó.

-Se acabó ¿qué?

-Está con gripe, en su casa. No he hablado con ella desde el sábado, así que, no sé si sigue enfadada conmigo o no.

-¿Y a qué esperas para ir a verla?

-Hum, no sé si es una buena idea.

-Y estando enferma, ¿no te has preocupado de llamarla siquiera? Desconsiderado. Pobre Bella.

-No quiero agobiarla. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Y si se adelanta el chucho?

Eso me preocupa de verdad. No he dejado de pensar en las palabras de Jacob el sábado.

-Esta tarde nos vamos a verla tú y yo –me dice, mientras tira de mi mano y me arrastra tras ella-. Y ahora, paga tu traje -concluye, mientras me da golpecitos en el pecho.

-Sí, mamá -bromeo.

Salimos del centro comercial a las seis y Alice me obliga a ir directamente a casa de Bella. Mientras conduzco, ella llama por teléfono. Bella tarda un poco en contestar al móvil.

-Deberías dejarla. Quizás esté durmiendo.

-Seguro que no -me dice y enseguida alguien descuelga al otro lado porque Alice comienza a hablar - ¿Bella? Soy yo, Alice. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? ¿En la cama? ¿Desde el sábado? –Alice escucha durante unos minutos asintiendo cada cierto tiempo.

-No hace falta que me cuentes. Son unos desconsiderados.

-No es culpa tuya, Bella. Y a tu psicomotricidad no le pasa nada.

-¿Sí? ¿Aún tienes fiebre? Pobrecita mía. Quiero ir a verte y darte un fuerte abrazo, pequeña.

-¿que vaya? ¿Ahora? Una cosa. Voy en el coche con Edward. ¿Te importa que venga conmigo? Así luego no tengo que llamar para que vengan a recogerme.

Me mira y me guiña el ojo mientras habla.

-¿Te parece bien? Ah, que te apetece verle. Que no sabías nada de él. –Alice me mira como si dijera, ¿ves cómo yo tenía razón?-. Que Jacob llamó el sábado por la noche… Claro. Que te pidió que fueras al baile con él. –Alice eleva el tono de su voz como si sintiera mucha curiosidad y me mira-. Que Edward también te lo ha pedido. ¡

-Sí, sí, lo tengo aquí. Pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Bella. ¿Sabes? Se acaba de comprar una ropa preciosa para el día del baile. Está entusiasmado.

-Que vas a decirle que no a Jacob. ¿No? Ah, que ya se lo has dicho. Claro. Edward te lo pidió primero. Tienes razón. Pero le has prometido a Jacob bailar alguna vez con él. Seguro que a Edward no le importa.

-Claro que me importa –susurro, pero Alice me da una palmada en el muslo para que me calle.

Alice sigue charlando hasta que llegamos a casa de Bella. Ella misma nos abre. Va con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Incluso con gripe, sigue estando sexy. Siempre lo está. Me sonríe. Cuelga el teléfono a la vez que Alice.

-Hola, Edward –me dice.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-Eso depende. ¿Jacob y tú seguís peleándoos como dos tontos?

La miro intensamente. Me entran ganas de decirle: esto no acabará hasta que no elijas a cuál de los dos quieres, Bella. Pero se encuentra enferma y no quiero presionarla. Y además, Alice está delante.

Entramos en su casa y nos invita a merendar. Un poco después, llega Charli, que empieza a hablarme de fútbol, pero Alice acude al rescate y me entretiene al padre y se lo lleva a la cocina, mientras yo hablo con Bella. Nos sentamos en el sofá del comedor. La cojo de la mano y jugueteo con sus dedos. Ella me deja hacerlo al principio, pero al poco la retira. Suspiro. "Necesita tiempo, no debo agobiarla", me repito a mí mismo.

-¿Te llamó Jacob?

-Sí –Enrojece.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Sigues viniendo al baile conmigo o estás tan enfadada que…?

-Edward, si cambiara de opinión, te lo haría saber.

Sonrío. Me siento mucho más seguro y paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Me gusta ir contigo al baile.

-¿Bailarás toda la noche conmigo?

-Edward, no digas tonterías. No soy tu propiedad.

Tuerzo la boca.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que… Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Bella cambia de tema de conversación.

-Cuéntame ¿cómo es la ropa que te has comprado?

-Pues, un traje azul. Si quieres saber detalles, tendrás que preguntarle a Alice.

La miro y ella sostiene mi mirada. Me tengo que refrenar para no besarla. Charli está a dos pasos. Supongo que la escopeta no andará lejos.

-¿Subimos a tu habitación?

Bella ríe y me empuja.

-¿Pero tú que te has creído?

Me dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, riendo.

-Algún día me dejarás subir, ¿verdad?

-¿Me estás proponiendo que salga contigo, Edward Cullen? ¿Es una proposición formal?

Está roja como un tomate. Me encanta verla así.

-Si quieres, te lo pido de rodillas.

-Y traes un anillo, por favor –dice, pero me guiña un ojo-. Es broma.

-Lástima que lo sea. Porque el anillo lo busco enseguida.

Bella me mira con seriedad.

-Eso no. Si alguna vez llegas a ofrecerme un anillo, Edward Cullen, tendrás que buscarlo con cuidado, sabiendo lo que vas a hacer, y estando muy convencido de que eso es lo que deseas tú y lo que deseo yo.

Me incorporo en el sofá y la miro intensamente. Su rostro está más colorado aún, si cabe. Abre mucho los ojos, como si hubiera hablado sin pensar y, de golpe, comprendiera el alcance de lo dicho. Quiero besarla y pongo la palma de mi mano en su mejilla. La acaricio. Ella cierra los ojos y traga saliva. Entonces, escucho las voces de Charli y Alice que se acercan. Bella abre los ojos, aparta mi mano y se levanta del sofá sobresaltada. Alice corre a abrazarla y Charli se acerca a mí y me estrecha la mano al mismo tiempo que yo me levanto.

Por suerte, ni mi hermana ni Charli han visto nada. Bella nos acompaña hasta la puerta. Alice habla sin parar, Charli la escucha y asiente y Bella y yo no dejamos de mirarnos ni un solo instante hasta que se cierra la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Hum…

-¿Edward? Estoy aquí. Soy tu hermana. Deja de mirar la puerta como un tonto y cuéntame.

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que el pobre Edward no tiene suerte. Siempre que va a besar a Bella, ocurre algo que lo impide. **

**A ver si en el próximo capítulo cambia su estrella... o se fastidia del todo. En cualquier caso, no habrá vuelta a atrás porque será el último.**

**Como también he terminado "El color de tus ojos", me estoy planteando continuar la historia "Siete días". Y quizás, dentro de un mes o dos, iniciar otra nueva. Tengo varias posibles pero no sé cual elegir, así que me lo pensaré mientras escribo "Siete días".**

**Un saludo, y espero que os esté gustando.**


	9. We belong together

**Advertencias: Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Muchas gracias a christti, anyreth y Baki-Love-Edward por sus últimos reviews. **

**Aquí tenéis el último capítulo. Espero que os guste. **

* * *

Capítulo 9.- We belong together.

Llamo al timbre en casa de Bella. ¿Estará Charli? Supongo que sí. Me ajusto la corbata, me peino el pelo hacia atrás, estiro las solapas de la chaqueta para que ésta encaje bien sobre los hombros.

Desde el día en que vine con Alice, Bella y yo no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Entre los exámenes terroríficos de Simpson y los demás profesores y Alice, Jacob, Charli, Tanya, etc siempre a nuestro alrededor, ha sido imposible.

Charli abre la puerta. Me sonríe y me estrecha la mano.

-Espera un momento, Edward. Ahora baja.

Me siento en el sofá junto a él. No sé de qué hablar. Sólo puedo pensar en Bella y en que estoy nervioso. Por suerte, Charli está viendo un partido y no necesita conversación. Apenas pasan unos minutos, y oigo unos tacones descendiendo por la escalera. Me incorporo de un salto y acudo al hall. Es Bella.

"Madre mía", pienso. El corazón se me desboca al verla. Está increíble. No lleva unos tacones muy altos, pero las piernas…Mmm, sin palabras. Yo no entiendo de ropa, pero el vestido negro que lleva resalta su figura y la hace mucho más que sexy. Me quedo mirándola. Debo poner una cara de embobado digna de ver cuando ella levanta los ojos, me ve y sonríe.

Acudo a esperarla al final de la escalera, la cojo de la cintura y ella salta desde el último escalón a mis brazos, pero se separa enseguida de mí. Y yo, que no puedo despegarme de ella, pongo una mano detrás de su espalda mientras se dirige al comedor, a despedirse de Charli, al que encontramos en la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante que cambia a un gesto de seriedad al dejar de mirarla a ella para mirarme a mí.

-Cuídala y pórtate bien, Edward.

-Papá –protesta Bella-. Ya soy mayorcita.

La acompaño hasta la puerta del coche y se la abro. Cuando yo también subo nos miramos un instante. La sonrisa de Bella es cálida, tierna.

-¿Preparada? –es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Charli está en la puerta y quiero desaparecer cuanto antes de su vista.

Mientras vamos en el coche, apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras; no soy capaz de pensar con claridad, embrujado como estoy por el hecho de tenerla allí a mi lado, tan cerca. No puedo dejar de mirar sus piernas y el aroma de su piel me tiene subyugado. El camino hasta el instituto se me hace corto. Estoy por raptarla y desaparecer durante toda la noche con ella. Por convertirme en un vampiro ¿Cómo se llamaba ese que les gustaba tanto? Bella sonríe como si adivinara lo que me pasa.

La fiesta es en el gimnasio. Una vez allí, hay un montón de gente que nos saluda, que nos separa, que nos lleva de aquí para allá. Pero yo siempre me las apaño para volver a encontrarla y a ella parece pasarle lo mismo conmigo. La música suena fuerte, ágil, rítmica. Tiene algo de toque tecno y hay luces de discoteca. Bailamos y ella se aferra a mi cuello para comentarme alguna cosa. Es dulce sentir sus manos suaves en mi piel o embriagarse con el aroma de la suya.

Hacia el final de la fiesta, Ben, que hace de disjockey, pone música romántica. Miro hacia Bella que está al otro lado de la pista en ese instante y encuentro que ella me está mirando también y me sonríe. Una pareja entra en la pista y se interpone entre nosotros. Los esquivo, me dirijo hacia Bella y la cojo de la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Pongo la mano en su espalda y la arrimo a mí. Ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y se deja llevar. Bailamos una canción y otra y otra. Parecemos una sola persona, nuestros pasos completamente acompasados. Siento una mano que me palmea el hombro.

-¿Me permites?

Es Jacob que quiere bailar con Bella. Voy a decirle que no, pero Bella levanta los ojos como si despertara de un sueño y esboza una amplia sonrisa hacia Jacob. Me mira, como si me pidiera permiso, pero se ve que lo desea. La dejo marchar con el corazón dolorido, pero tampoco puedo acapararla contra su voluntad. Los veo deslizarse a los dos sobre la pista de baile. Jacob es un buen bailarín. Ríen.

Yo me he quedado parado en medio de la pista como un pasmarote y eso no tiene sentido. Muevo la cabeza y me dirijo hacia la barra. Pido dos coca-colas, una para mí, otra para Bella. Jacob, que se apañe. Mientras espero que traigan las bebidas, miro hacia la pista. Jacob y Bella se están mirando intensamente. Jacob baja la cabeza para besarla.

Salgo fuera, al patio. Me sofoca el calor. Paseo, me aflojo la corbata, me la quito y me la dejo sobre los hombros. Alice, todo ha sido inútil. No vuelvas a perder el tiempo conmigo.

En el patio no hay nadie. Una luz mortecina ilumina un rincón junto a una de las porterías del campo de futbol. Paso sin detenerme hasta que llego junto a los columpios, en el patio de los más pequeños. Apoyo la cabeza en las barras que los sujetan. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy allí.

Una mano se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene en mi cabeza. Juguetea con mi pelo.

-Déjame, Bella. No me gusta que se compadezcan de mí.

Me alejo y me dirijo hacia el columpio. Apoyo mi mano en la cadena que chirría y se mueve. Miro hacia arriba.

-Le falta aceite.

Bella rodea la estructura y se enfrenta a mí. Escucho su respiración. Sólo el columpio se interpone entre nosotros. Coge los extremos de mi corbata y me atrae hacia ella. Tengo los ojos cerrados.

-Bella, no te burles de mí. Te he visto besarte con Jacob.

-Has visto a Jacob intentando besarme, que no es lo mismo.

Abro los ojos, parpadeo varias veces. Intento recordar. Bella tiene razón. Lo que es besarse, besarse no los he visto, pero él iba directo hacia su boca y ella lo miraba embelesada, ¿qué más hace falta ver?

-Edward, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-Ni idea. ¿Quieres torturarme?

-No he besado a Jacob porque cuando él iba a hacerlo, he recordado estar en esa situación otras veces, con otro chico, y que, cuando ese chico quería besarme, era como si el mundo se detuviera, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie excepto él y yo. Y he comprendido que es a ese chico al que quiero de verdad. ¿Adivinas de quién se trata?

Mientras hablaba, Bella ha dejado mi corbata y ha cogido mi cuello con sus manos, ha metido sus dedos entre mis cabellos y me ha atraído hacia ella aún más. Su frente y la mía se rozan.

Sonrío.

-¿Y cuándo te ocurrió eso?

-Déjame pensar… -Bella sigue jugando con mi pelo-. La primera vez fue en su casa, mientras me explicaba matemáticas. Se me ocurrió que ese estado de hipnosis maravillosa era el que se producía cada vez que un chico iba a besarte.

-O quizás sea un efecto derivado de pasar la tarde estudiando matemáticas –mi sonrisa se hace más amplia y tuerzo los labios. Oigo la risa de Bella.

-Tal vez los números produzcan ese efecto.

-Y ¿la segunda vez? –pregunto.

-Hum. Creo que fue en la playa. Acababa de pedirme que fuera con él al baile. Quizás fue por un subidón de adrenalina debido al hecho de tener pareja para tan grato acontecimiento.

-No creo. Eso debió ser porque era él –digo yo-. Dos veces es ya sospechoso, Bella.

El subidón de adrenalina, o lo que sea, lo tengo yo. Floto en el aire de pura felicidad.

-Pues, la tercera vez fue en mi casa y me asusté.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Se propasó?

-No, pero sentí miedo de lo que sentía por él.

El corazón me late a mil por hora. Si lo que Bella va a decir fuera lo mismo que siento yo…

-¿Qué sentías?

Me pareció que era demasiado intenso. Como si nos perteneciéramos para siempre el uno al otro.

Callo dos segundos, mientras sopeso sus palabras.

-Creo que él sentía lo mismo -respondo.

-Pero…

-Pero ¿qué? –digo, ansioso.

-Aún no lo he besado así que no sé si al final, me pasará lo mismo que con Jacob, y saldré corriendo.

-Apuesto a que no.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Sí.

Cojo el rostro de Bella entre mis manos y busco sus labios y los siento entre los míos, ansiosos y dulces. Me atrae hacia ella y yo la rodeo por la cintura mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi cuello y mi cabello. Cuando dejo de besarla, la levanto en brazos y la hago saltar por encima del columpio. No quiero que haya nada ni nadie entre nosotros. Nunca más. Se ríe y luego calla. Pongo las palmas de mis manos en sus mejillas. Me mira intensamente. Deseo que este momento acabe nunca.

-Y bien, parece que no has salido corriendo –le digo.

-No –Se ríe.

-¿Crees que saldrás corriendo la próxima vez?

-Quizás deberíamos probar para estar seguros.

-Es una buena idea. Deberíamos probar como diez veces para saberlo con certeza –digo mientras vuelvo a encontrar sus labios.

* * *

**Gracias por haberme seguido hasta al final. Y ya sabéis que podéis opinar a vuestro gusto sobre el capítulo y sobre la historia entera. **


	10. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a tods. Muchas gracias por los últimos comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior a Afroditacullen, MeguSwan, Baki-Love-Edward, Pao Masen, xXArleenXx, Anyreth, roxii Cullen, eviita Cullen, Ale Snape Li, lexa0619, Edy y a tods los que habéis seguido la historia. Me sentí tan emocionada por los muchos reviews (tal vez otras autoras sí, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada) que he querido escribir un epílogo como premio para las que habéis preguntado (y para todo el mundo claro).**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Epílogo

Es el día de la entrega de los diplomas en el salón de actos del instituto. Todos los alumnos del último curso estamos reunidos.

-¡Bella Swan!

A mi lado, Bella se levanta de la silla. Camina por el pasillo –se desliza grácilmente, aunque sé que ella pensará lo contrario- y sube las escaleras del entarimado sin problemas. Estoy lejos pero es como si la oyera suspirar de alivio al llegar arriba. Todos nosotros la seguimos con la mirada. El director le entrega su diploma. Aplaudimos. También lo hacen los profesores, y nuestros padres en los asientos de atrás.

Poco después, la veo acercarse a mí, de regreso, con el diploma en la mano. Llaman a otro compañero al que aplaudo sin fijarme demasiado, porque todos mis sentidos: mis ojos, mis oídos, mi olfato y mi tacto; y hasta respiración, son para ella. Nos abrazamos con brevedad. Ahora soy yo el que está nervioso y ella sonríe y aprieta mi mano para tranquilizarme.

-¡Edward Cullen!

Me levanto de mi silla como si alguien en el avión, hubiera pulsado un botón "saltar" en la silla del piloto. Sólo que yo no llevo paracaídas. Recibo numerosos aplausos, especialmente de las chicas, aunque eso a mí me da igual.

-Enhorabuena -susurra el director mientras me estrecha la mano y me entrega el diploma-. Suerte cuando estudies medicina en Harvard. Te lo has ganado.

La gente sigue aplaudiendo mientras regreso a mi asiento por el pasillo. Bella dirá que está harta de que todas las chicas me miren como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse, pero yo, lo que es verlas, no las veo. No tengo ojos más que para la morena de ojos color chocolate que se sienta en la tercera fila, al lado del pasillo. Y esa no se desmaya, pero me mira como si me quisiera muchísimo.

Al llegar junto a ella, la abrazo y la beso en los labios. Nadie se fija en nosotros porque están pendientes de lo que ocurre en el escenario. Así podemos crear nuestra burbuja particular y sumergirnos en ella durante un instante.

-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti también.

Soy un hombre afortunado. Jacob me lo repite de continuo. Como si yo necesitara que me lo dijeran.

Cuando la entrega de diplomas termina, hay un aperitivo para alumnos, padres y profesores en el patio. Los padres de Bella y los míos vienen a felicitarnos por la graduación. Saben que salimos juntos. Forks es un pueblo pequeño y determinadas noticias son imposibles de ocultar. Como aquella de la que Renée se apresura a hablarme.

-¿Es cierto que te han admitido en Harvard?

Percibo el orgullo que llena a Bella. Deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho, sonríe y juega con los botones de mi camisa –la misma camisa del día del baile-, y responde por mí.

-En Harvard y en tres otras universidades de prestigio, mamá.

-No importa, en realidad –respondo, mientras acaricio a Bella en la mejilla-. Pienso quedarme en Seattle. Hay una buena facultad de medicina y no quiero irme demasiado lejos.

Renée mira a Bella un instante y luego a Carlisle, que se encoge de hombros.

-Antes quería ir a Harvard pero ahora prefiere quedarse. Ni idea de por qué.

-Yo creo que todos tenemos una ligera idea de por qué –dice Charli-. Bella, si lo estás reteniendo…

-Papá, le he dicho mil veces que debería ir.

Antes de que Esme y Carlisle ataquen y se unan al equipo Bella-Charli "Edward debería ir a Harvard" cojo a mi chica de la cintura y me la llevo de allí.

- Adiós, papá, mamá, Renée, Charli. Jacob y los demás nos están esperando. Llevaré a Bella a casa cuando todo termine.

-Que no sea muy tarde –responde Charli.

-Papá –protesta Bella.

-No bebáis –agrega Esme.

Hay un grupo de quince o dieciséis compañeros juntos. Entre ellos está Jacob, que ha conseguido también su diploma y está explicando cómo se lanza desde el precipicio a un grupo de chicas que lo miran embelesadas. A veces, como ahora, parece que Jacob se ha curado de su empecinamiento en Bella, y, un instante después, la mira, su sonrisa derrite la cara de lobo que tiene y, de nuevo, tengo que activar todas mis defensas para recordarle que es mi novia y que la olvide de una vez.

-Hola, Bella –la saluda y yo la rodeo por la cintura. Jacob frunce el ceño.

-Ya sé que es "tuya" –susurra en mi oído porque, como siempre, me interpongo entre él y su objetivo. De por sí, Jacob sería una buena razón para no marcharse a Harvard, si no hubiera otras más importantes, como que Harvard está a la otra punta del país y que no podría volver cada fin de semana para besar y acariciar a mi Bella, algo que necesito más aún que ser médico. Ella tiene razón, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Hola, Edward. Enhorabuena por el premio de fin de curso –dice Tanya. Viene a abrazarme y me planta dos besos en las mejillas. El abrazo dura bastante tiempo y los besos andan cerca de mis labios. Cuando me alejo yo de ella –parece que de por sí, Tanya es reluctante a ello-, veo la mirada ardiente de Bella. Se abraza a mí y mira desafiante a Tanya y a todas sus amigas, de paso. Parece que no soy el único con un fuerte sentido de lo que es suyo y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Nos vamos a cenar juntos todos nosotros. Tanya recuerda el día que ganamos la liga, me mira y suspira. Bella se coge de mi cintura. Yo respondo rodeando la suya.

-Este año me han pasado muchas cosas buenas y la mejor de todas no es el campeonato de liga, ni tampoco el premio de fin de curso –le respondo a Tanya mientras miro Bella. Queda claro, ¿no? La sonrisa amplia que Bella me dirige en ese momento es para enmarcarla.

-Esa frase merece un beso. Recuérdamelo esta noche, Cullen –susurra.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes.

Tanya y sus amigas deciden sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa. Bella respira aliviada. Yo no, porque Jacob viene con nosotros. Bella se da cuenta de mi malestar y aprieta mi mano. Cuando Jacob corre a sentarse a su lado, ella y yo nos miramos un instante y yo le cambio el sitio. Jacob nos mira desilusionado, pero comprende.

-Eh, Jacob, tío, quiero hablar contigo sobre la liga del año que viene –le digo para animarle-. Voy a apuntarme al equipo de futbol en cuanto llegue para ver si paso las pruebas, ¿por qué no vienes a la universidad tú también y te apuntas? He oído decir que están buscando mediocentros que sean buenos organizadores de juego.

Al cabo de media hora, entre Bella y yo hemos convencido a Jacob de que debería ir a la universidad y de que es el sitio perfecto para desarrollar sus cualidades deportivas, que las tiene y muchas. Dos chicas que también irán a Seattle inician una conversación con él y él se olvida de nosotros. Yo me vuelvo hacia Bella y ella se apoya en mi brazo.

-Gracias por ayudar a Jacob –me dice.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarle claro de una vez que no tiene nada que hacer contigo.

Bella me mira intensamente.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que, en realidad, siempre te he querido a ti y sólo a ti.

-Me perteneces, Bella Swan.

-Y tú a mí, Edward Cullen.

Llevo a casa a Bella de madrugada.

-¿Puedo entrar? –pregunto, bajo el quicio de la puerta.

-Está bien, pero sólo un momento. Es muy tarde y Charli tiene el sueño ligero.

Subo las escaleras detrás de ella. Miro sus piernas. No puedo evitarlo. En realidad, sigo con la mirada también el movimiento de sus caderas y el de su pelo cuando ella gira la cabeza un instante para mirarme. Lo peor de todo es que estoy nervioso. No sé cómo decirle lo que quiero decirle. Aprieto en mi mano, dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, un estuche pequeño y jugueteo con él entre mis dedos.

Cuando entro, cierro tras de mí la puerta de su habitación y nos besamos. Como siempre, todo empieza con mis manos acariciando sus mejillas y las suyas en mi cuello, y termina con nuestra respiración agitada. Siento deseos desenfrenados de llevarla a la cama pero sé que ella no quiere aún, así que intento dominarme.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Harvard? Es tu futuro, Edward. No quiero interponerme entre él y tú.

-Mi futuro eres tú, Bella Swan, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Ambas cosas son compatibles. Si tienes miedo de que me vaya con otro, te comunico que lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso. Eres mi vida, Edward Cullen.

Bella me suelta y se acerca a la ventana mientras dice eso, como si se avergonzara de confesar lo que siente por mí, como si yo no sintiera lo mismo y no se lo hubiera dicho miles de veces. O quizás, simplemente, desea que yo vaya tras ella y mire a través de la ventana y la rodee con mis brazos de nuevo y bese su cuello.

-Bella Swan, tú también eres mi vida. Y comprende que no puedo separarme de mi vida. Me resulta imposible. Además, no es que vaya a renunciar a estudiar lo que quiero. Dentro de seis años seré médico en Harvard o en Seattle.

-Pero tú futuro no será el mismo en un caso y en otro.

-Será el mismo, confía en mí. –Sonrío-. ¿O es que acaso todos los buenos escritores salen de Harvard? Pues tampoco los médicos…

Bella ríe. Me gusta oírla reír. Rebusco en mi bolsillo. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

-Quería darte algo, Bella.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí y frunce el ceño.

-Es un pequeño detalle. No quiero que pienses que voy demasiado en serio, bueno, ya sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, pero lo que quiero decir es que, sé que somos demasiado jóvenes pero aun así…

-Suéltalo ya, Edward cullen.

Saco la cajita de mi bolsillo y se la doy. Bella la mira un instante antes de cogerla de mi mano, luego la mueve con curiosidad y la abre lentamente. Sus ojos se iluminan al ver el interior.

-Edward, es precioso.

-No podía esperar a que lo tuvieras. Lo vi la semana pasada en una joyería de Seattle y pensé que era perfecto para ti. Era un buen regalo de graduación y para celebrar los dos meses que estamos juntos así que lo compré.

Bella saca el anillo del estuche y lo sostiene entre sus dedos, lo mueve. Los cristales que lo forman brillan intensamente sobre el engarce de plata.

-¿Quieres ponérmelo?

-Me encantaría.

Deslizo el anillo en su dedo. Le va perfecto. La abrazo por la espalda y retengo sus manos entre las mías.

-Bella Swan, estoy seguro de que algún día, te compraré algún anillo mucho más valioso que éste y te pediré que te cases conmigo.

-No adelantes acontecimientos, Edward. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto desde ahora hasta entonces ¿vale?

Cierro los ojos, beso su cabello y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Yo también.

* * *

**Lo dicho, gracias y que os vaya tan bien como a Edward y a Bella. **


End file.
